


Together

by Chevalier_Barthelemy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ben Hargreeves, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Barthelemy/pseuds/Chevalier_Barthelemy
Summary: Ever since they were kids, they were always together. The three of them against the world.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	1. Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> This story is for fiveyaaas, who encouraged me to finally write smut!! a threesome no less, and who I really look up to in writing. I loved the fic you wrote for the exchange, so here's my part!!!

Ever since they were kids, they were always together. The three of them against the world. Klaus would often tease them by saying that they’re the nerd squad, the bookworms united. When he had been around the age of ten that used to get under his skin, and he’d often smack Klaus for it. However, now that he’s older-well, it still irked him to no end, but he was a bit more tolerant especially since he knows it’s true.

He didn’t know what it was, whether it was just their overall personality, their intelligence that surpassed that of his four other siblings, or their scents that just called to him. But he always felt something pulling him towards Ben and Vanya.

Their bond began early in life. When they were kids, they would always play together, study together, read together. When they were having a tough time, they instinctually sought each other out. Even he, the most closed-off, sought them out when things just became too much and he needed someone by his side.

Despite what he liked to believe, he is only human.

If someone asked him what he liked about them, he would find it difficult to come up with one answer. But if he had to, then he’d say that he particularly liked how they never pushed him to open up as his other siblings would, they knew him better than that. So instead of filling up the space with needless words, they would just enjoy each other’s company in silence. Vanya playing her violin, he, deep in his research, and Ben with yet another book. It was bliss, their small bubble of peace and comfort, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Of course, that didn’t mean they never spoke, far from it.

They would often tease each other and complain about their day. Sometimes, or a lot of the time, he would talk to them about the developments in his research. Science wasn’t something they were knowledgeable about, not like him at least. But they always listened intently, even though it was like he was talking in a different language. He didn’t mind that they didn’t understand, he just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would listen. Likewise, when Vanya spoke about the new piece she was learning, he would listen with rapt attention, as well as when Ben went on and on about a book he was engrossed in.

All through their childhood, he came to like their easy-going friendship so much so that he wished things wouldn’t change, that they could stay like that forever. But as with everything else, when puberty came so did a lot of changes.

A month after his thirteenth birthday, he presented as an alpha, not at all surprising. He always knew he’d be one. Knew it by how confrontational and possessive he was. What he had not expected was when he noticed the change in scent from a bland odour to a fuller, muskier scent that caused the hairs at the back of his neck to stand on end, coming from none other than Ben.

He had been just as shocked as everyone else gathered around the dining table.

Growing up he always assumed Ben would be a beta or maybe even an omega, not once did he think he’d be an alpha. He was just too much of a pushover, and shy, maybe not in the level of Vanya but definitely not the qualities an alpha would possess. But regardless of how and why, as soon as Ben’s alpha scent permeated his nose, something he never felt before twisted inside him. Something he later found to be fear. Fear towards change, and the helplessness he felt towards it.

He read that friendships between alphas tend to be strenuous at best, usually not lasting for very long. It was like putting two magnets together and expecting them to connect. He had been afraid that would happen to them, that their friendship since infancy would somehow break into pieces and wither just because they’re both alphas.

Ben seemed to think the same way as he tread carefully around him, both unsure as to how to connect anymore. It hurt him to see how their easy-going friendship changed into something forced, and stiff and it would have stayed like that if it hadn’t been for the third person in their friendship.

Unlike them, Vanya hadn’t presented, something that didn’t surprise him. While alphas present at the young age of thirteen, omegas and sometimes betas present at the age of sixteen. Which means that Vanya is either an omega or a beta. Of course, he suspected Vanya was an omega, she had to be. With her meek, and shy personality as well as her sweet scent, there was no way she wouldn’t be an omega. But despite not having yet presented, she noticed the shift in their relationship but was albeit confused about it. And of course, Vanya being Vanya, she went about mending their bond.

He knew it wouldn’t work, that she couldn’t change something established thousands of years ago. Alphas just didn’t get along, it’s the way it was. But Vanya had always been full of surprises. Not only was she able to bring them together in no time at all, but she was able to do it by just being herself. With her sweet, tender smiles that calmed and softened their alpha side.

It brought him immense happiness when things went back to normal, with the three of them laughing and spending time together as if nothing had changed. Of course, that was a lie, everything had changed, just not outwardly.

After he presented as an alpha he began to notice other developments. While he had at times taken notice of the opposite sex, it hadn’t been as evident as it became. When he had looked at the playboy magazines Diego had given them with a smirk on his lips, he at first had been a little intrigued, but now he felt something stir inside him, something primal.

He wasn’t new in, well, taking matters into his own hands for a lack of a better term, but he found himself doing it more often. He had expected that. He is a hormonal teenage boy, and also an alpha, but he hadn’t expected it to take over his life. It made him want to pull his hair in frustration as he found himself becoming a slave to his needs and pleasure. He is a person of science, a pragmatist. He didn’t have time to jerk off every time he so much as had five minutes to spare. It also frustrated him that it didn’t satisfy him, no matter how much he did it, even when he pictured the models in those magazines.

It made him wonder if there was something wrong with him, that maybe he was doing things incorrectly, but then he began to take notice of the two people in his life and things changed.

It started with Vanya first.

They had been inside his room. He and Ben were on her bed reading and writing while Vanya stood by the window playing her violin.

He didn’t know what it was if it was the warm summer air or some godly intervention, but something about her tore his usually unwavering attention from his research to her. Of course, he didn’t complain, in fact, he almost wished he believed in a god so he could thank it. For as soon as his eyes landed on her, his breath was more or less punched out of him.

Standing by the window, the afternoon light shone through the glass, bathing her in its glow. Before that day, he thought that women sparkling was the stuff of movies, a way to depict a man’s infatuation when he looked at a woman that caught his attention. But he was proven wrong. At that moment Vanya did not only sparkle, but she glowed with how utterly beautiful she was.

Her flowing hair curved around her shoulder, sparkling in the light. Her bangs barely touched her eyes, the baby fat on her cheeks still prominent, but it added more beauty to her than take away and he was enthralled. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew she was a girl and not one of the guys. But not once did he think, or see her that way before, nor did he feel the way he felt.

Just seeing her standing there sent a hunger thruming through his veins.

Deep in her bubble of music, as she continued to play the violin, she turned on the spot, obvious of his attention or what she was doing to him, she gave him her back.

With the shift of her position, his eyes nearly bulged when less innocent thoughts came to his mind.

Not only was her hair and face beautiful, something he realized he always found cute, but so was her body. Her hips, while still tiny like the rest of her body, were wider, and her creamy legs, covered in the uniform socks and skirt, were fuller especially around the thighs. He didn’t even want to mention her ass. He knew most men would prefer the unrealistic butt and boobs the mass media was granting its audience like candy, but he found Vanya’s body much more beautiful, making his breath hitch and his pants to become uncomfortably tight.

With incredible guilt, his eyes slid down her figure, appreciatively.

The way her skirt curved over her ass, bouncing whenever she moved, while the skirt only granted him a peek of her creamy thighs as they disappeared into the garments...well, it was all just doing terrible things to him.

Inhaling softly through his nose, he briefly shifted his eyes from her, when he noticed that he wasn’t the only one who’s attention she had ensnared so effortlessly.

Beside him, Ben was no longer looking at his book nor at him, but at her. His mouth was slightly parted in clear shock, while his book laid uselessly against his lap. Any other time Five would have teased him, seeing as he looked like some idiot that had seen the sun for the first time, but something told him he wasn’t faring any better. He also found it odd that he didn’t feel any possessiveness or anger rise inside him. He is a very selfish individual, but he felt neither of those things at the thought that Ben wanted her as much as he did.

As Vanya continued to play, they both looked at her, enthralled, as if she was some sort of sorceress casting an intricate spell, while they, none the wiser, stared at her dumbfounded, allowing the spell to wash over them.

When she turned a little, his eyes following her every move, his attention zeroed in on her upper lips as her teeth bit her plum, soft bottom lip when she played over a challenging part.

His throat became as dry as the desert, while Vanya was the delicious glass of water he wanted to gulp down greedily.

The hundreds of things he wanted to do to those lips flew through his mind, settling in a corner of his consciousness to fester. As it grew, the need to go to her to bend her over her desk so he could sink himself inside her was so overwhelming, his breath hitched from shock when a possessive, soft growl escaped his lips.

His ears instantly reddened and he formed his lips into a tight line, praying that she hadn’t caught it. He didn’t want her thinking he was some sort of pervert that was checking her out, even though that’s exactly what he had been doing. And he wasn’t the only one, as Ben tensed beside him too.

But just as the make-believe god was generous, it was wrathful. When the sound reached her ears, Vanya’s finger’s stopped moving over the neck of the violin and she turned on the spot to face them.

He wanted to cry with relief that his body was positioned in such a way that she couldn’t notice his tented pants. He could only imagine her reaction if she could.

Oblivious of the air in the room that seemed to thicken and become hotter by the second, or their heated gaze, she smiled innocently at them, hiding her face behind her hair. It only made the need to have her grow even more. 

However, when she finally noticed the blush on their cheek, and their wide, guilty, caught in the act, eyes, she frowned a little.

“Is everything alright?” She asked with her soft, sweet voice that only made things worse.

Both of them gulped as they nodded fervently and stammered their answer. Vanya thought nothing of it as she smiled, nodded and continued to play as they, unable to tear their gaze from her, continued to stare at her ass.

It was after that day that his body became painfully aware that Vanya wasn’t a little kid anymore.


	2. Vanya

As the years went by, he thought his infatuation would dwindle, but it didn’t, it only got worse. It was like a nagging thought at the back of his head that wouldn’t leave him. 

Most of the time he was thinking about her, about her smooth hair that would shine when the light hit it. About her tender smile, her soft personality, about her scent that seemed to call to him with a come hither motion, and the skirt that only seemed to get smaller as she aged. He was sure that was all in his head. Their father hadn’t changed the girl’s uniform, but his lust riddled mind didn’t care. It wouldn’t stop fantasizing about wrapping his fingers around her creamy legs. 

He’s a teenager, almost an adult now, and though he knew it was normal to feel this aroused, it still surprised him he hadn’t stumped down his hormones. 

To keep his mind occupied, he would spend his free time training, trying to exhaust himself, but it wouldn’t work, not when all he had to do was look at her.

In the past few years, Vanya has grown from a slim girl to a woman. Although she was still tiny, he found he liked that. He enjoyed the knowledge that he could tuck her in his arm and keep her safe. But apart from her stature that hadn’t changed at all, he liked the defined curves of her hips and her growing breasts that pushed her uniform shirt. She still has tiny breasts, but all the better. That way he could fit them both nicely in the palm of his hand. 

For hours he would fantasize about her body, often while he was jerking himself to completion in his bed. However, as soon as he came he was overcome with guilt. Guilty that he had used her perfect, innocent image to get himself off. It only confused his feelings further as he became conflicted with himself. 

Yes, puberty indeed sucked, and he thought it couldn’t get any worse until his first rut came. 

It came on an odd morning without warning. Seeing as there is no sex-ed provided in the academy, the heat that spread around his body like a furnace had shocked and confused him, not to mention the painful erection. Every one of his senses was on high alert. Sounds, touch, but smell mostly, specifically a certain scent, all telling him to do one thing. To mate. 

He had never felt anything like it. But somehow he managed to get himself out of bed.

When he arrived at breakfast late, every person around the table, except their father, Vanya and Klaus snapped their attention from their plate to him, their shoulders tensing. As alphas, they could scent he was in rut and therefore knew to stay clear of him. They were smart to do so, seeing as he was sure he’d kill any of them if they so much as spoke to him. 

After breakfast, he went about his classes and training, albeit with great difficulty. For the first time ever, the numbers didn’t make sense to him, especially when his eyes kept landing on Vanya. Just seeing her sitting there, her hair pulled to one side, revealing her neck, brought the need for her to the forefront as every part of his body told him to take her, to  _ breed _ her. It startled him to the core.

As he managed to get through the day, with the thought that tomorrow would be easier, that the heightened senses and arousal would lessen as the days passed, he went to sleep. Of course, he was very wrong. 

The second day was far worse than the first, and his foul mood, worse than his usual, made him snap at his other siblings. 

He snapped at Diego during training when he got a bit too close. He snapped at Luther when he tried to order him around in a training exercise. He snapped at Klaus for just being his usual, annoying self, but the worse was Allison.

During their recreational time, he had been trying his best to concentrate on reading, other than his surroundings, when he noticed Allison, an alpha, get a bit too close for Vanya.

The deep, rumbling warning growl he let out startled them all, including himself. A part of him, that was still rational, knew that Allison wasn’t a threat, that she was just approaching Vanya to tell her something, nothing more, but a larger part of him kept screaming,  **mine!**

Being an alpha, Allison shot him a startled look but quickly understood that he was staking a claim on her and made the right call and backed off. Meanwhile, Vanya looked at the exchange with a puzzled frown. Five didn’t explain, not when every part of his body kept urging him to take her, to claim her as his, and fuck her. So he did the only sensible thing and left before he did something he’d regret.

Miserable, and beyond frustrated, he went to sleep that night, feeling somewhat guilty for having snapped at everyone. 

When the third day came, he made an interesting discovery. 

While he couldn’t stand the sight of anyone near Vanya in normal circumstances, much less in his rut, he didn’t feel the same possessive need to bare his teeth if it was Ben. 

While walking around the academy to cool himself off, he found them in the library, her head resting against his shoulder. Instead of growling as he had with Allison, he sighed. A sense of relief washed over him, knowing that Vanya had Ben to keep her company while he distanced himself from them. It was good that she had someone by her side, someone they both trusted. Vanya should never be alone. 

On the last and final day of his rut, he woke up to an unbearable heat surrounding his body, cold sweat covering his skin like a coat. Before it was just irritating, but on the last day, it was downright painful. 

Unable to get out of bed, mom let him sleep in and brought him some water and food. The food he barely touched, but the water he desperately chugged down, with the thirst of a dehydrated man stuck in a desert. It alleviated the heat in his body somewhat, but only for a second as he laid back on his sweat covered bed.

He had spent the entire day curled up into a ball, his body shivering. At some point he caught Ben’s scent as he came to check up on him, making him relax a bit, but he didn’t enter the room. When afternoon came and he still hadn’t left his room, who else would come to visit him but the one person he craved most, but also wanted to avoid. 

When someone knocked on his door and opened it before he could say anything, he gritted his teeth, ready to snap at the introducer when the smell hit him, nearly making his keel over. 

Sweet, little Vanya stepped inside his room, unknowingly walking into the cage of a beast that wanted nothing more than to lunge at her. And he would have done just that. Would have pressed her against the floor and ripped her clothes off, consequences be damned, if it wasn’t for his love for her that kept him tethered to a post like an animal. 

He bit down on his lips and gripped his pillow until his knuckles stretched and whitened. When her scent reached him, his blood thrummed through his veins so hotly that it made his body feel like it was burning from the inside out. 

He wanted to yell at her, to leave, to warn her, but he couldn’t. He feared that if he so much as moved, he might snap his fragile control. 

“Five, what’s wrong?” She asked with her soft and sweet as honey voice. It made him wonder. How much sweeter she would sound under him?

Five inhaled sharply, as a pang of electrifying arousal coursed through him. 

Like a doe walking into a clearing, she hesitantly made her way to his bed. She no doubt didn’t understand what was going on, seeing as she hadn’t presented yet, but a part of her, a dormant instinct was probably slipping through, warning her to be cautious. And she had every right to be. 

Every step she took echoed around the room, making his breath hitch and his heart to pump faster. When she finally took the last step, his breath caught when her scent wafted into his nose, hazing his mind. 

“Mom said you weren’t feeling well, and I just wanted to check i-“

It was then that his control broke in half like the delicate glass it was. 

Before either of them realized it, he twisted on the bed to face her. It was like he was on autopilot as he suddenly stretched out his hand and curled his fingers around her wrist with a vice-like grip and yanked her to him. So tiny and frail, she didn’t stand a chance. 

With a yelp, she fell ungraciously on his bed. 

As soon as her body hit the mattress, instincts took over and he wrapped himself around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck as he took deep breaths of her scent, letting it fill him until all he knew was her scent. Strangely enough, instead of breaking the chain that was his control, just the mere smell of her calmed the fire and dulled the pain a bit. 

Letting out a chest-deep sound, he nuzzled his nose against the junction of her neck and jaw. She was like an icy block of ice in his arm, both because she cooled his heated skin and because she was frozen in place. 

The bit of rationality he had left screamed at him to let her go, but every part of him kept telling him to take her, promising that if he did, it would make the pain go away but he bit his tongue until it bled, the pain grounding him. He wouldn’t allow himself that, but what he would allow is this. To keep her close to him, and that was enough. 

Both of them had just laid there, with his bigger body practically covering her except for her head that rested against the top of his head. It was a minute later that she lost the rigidity In her body, and she sighed. And once he had his fill of her scent, he tucked his head under her chin, while she folded her arms around his feverish body. 

He was thankful that she didn’t push him away, but did ask him what was wrong. However, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. He didn’t want to make her hate him, or scare her. 

Thankfully, she didn’t push on the matter. Instead, she raised her hand and caressed his hair, making him shudder at the contact, and she squeezed him tighter and kissed his temple. It was an innocent kiss, nothing romantic despite what every part of him wanted to say it was. 

As time passed, and the sun set outside, he clutched her tighter, pressing his face against her shoulder as if she was his lifeline. He knew soon she must leave unless they wanted dad to catch them like this. He should let her go, knowing that it was imperative that dad doesn’t find them like this, but the thought of letting her go hurt him, knowing that the pain would return.

As if she knew what he was thinking when his shoulders tensed, she wound her fingers in his sweaty hair. She informed him that dad had left the academy for some business matters and wasn’t returning this evening. He sighed with relief as he eased his grip on her. 

When evening came, he was exhausted. His eyelids kept dropping until he finally fell asleep in her arms, her sweet rosy scent the last thing he remembered. 

When he woke up the next morning, no uncomfortable heat, or blood boiling through his veins, he twisted in his bed, trying to find something, but didn’t know what. It was a second later that he remembered Vanya had come to his room yesterday, but he didn’t remember what had happened, his memory fuzzy, like looking through an old black and white film with most parts cut out of it. 

Despite knowing that nothing had occurred, seeing as his clothes were intact and unsoiled, he still felt immense guilt and shame. What had he done?

* * *

The days following his rut, he barely spoke to her and Ben as he avoided them both. Every time he so much as caught her eyes, he would turn his gaze away and blush from both embarrassment and shame. His memory was still hazy about that night, but it didn’t matter.

How could he have done that to her? Invading her space like that? Forcing her to stay with him? He should have kicked her out, no matter how much it would have hurt. He was lucky he controlled himself, but he might not be able to do so next time.

With that in mind, he avoided her as much as possible, no matter how much she tried to get close to him. That is until several weeks later that he was sleeping on his bed when he heard the door to his room creaked open and his eyes snapped open.

Muscles tensing, he was ready to spring into action, until he sniffed and the familiar sweet and flowery scent hit his nose, he deflated. 

Twisting on his bed, he propped himself on his elbow and peered at the door, his hair sticking out at odd angles. 

“Vanya?” He asked half asleep and blinked, getting the tired haze from his eyes. As soon as his eyesight focused he frowned, as alarms rang in his head. “What’s wrong?”

Vanya, who was standing in his doorway, was shaking like a leaf, her eyes brimming with tears, her bottom lip quivering, her cheeks blotchy and her nose wrinkled as she sniffed. He instantly knew what was wrong. 

This was far from the first time she had come to his room in this state. He knew she sometimes went to Ben’s room instead, but he didn’t mind. He was happy she had come to him that time, albeit a little nervous. Having her so close to him now is going to put his self-control to the test. But he’d sooner cut his arm off before denying her.

“Nightmare?” He asked. 

She nodded, unable to give him an answer. 

Five sighed, not in his usual exasperated manner, but as a consolation as he drew the covers as an invitation. She didn’t have to be told twice as she shuffled to his bed and settled beside him, her back to him. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around her as he placed the blanket over her. 

Neither of them said a word as they rested their heads on their pillows and tried to go back to seep. However, when he noticed her body still shaking, he pursed his lips. 

“Was it the same nightmare?” 

Rolling on the bed, she faced him. The pain and fear in her eyes made something catch in his throat. Fighting the urge to wrap his entire body around her, to cocoon her from all dangers, and assure her that nothing will hurt her while he’s around, he bit the inside of his cheek, nearly making it bleed. 

Vanya nodded and let out an exhausted exhale. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

She didn’t answer right away. She rarely wanted to talk about her nightmare, but after taking a deep breath to ground herself, she spoke.

Vanya began by telling him about the setting of the nightmare, a dark, imposing room where the air was scarce. To then moving onto her being stuck inside said room, crying in the corner as she felt like she was slowly suffocating. 

A wave of anger settled into his gut, as it always did whenever she told him about her nightmare.

He didn’t know why she kept having the same dream. A fear like that had to have a history behind it, but neither of them knew where it came from. As far as they know, she was never locked inside a dark room before. So why did she keep dreaming about it?

However, as soon as it came, the anger drained out of him as fresh tears rolled down her cheek, making his chest go tight. That was the first time the alpha side of him reacted with something other than a feral need for sex, as he was filled with the powerful need to protect and soothe her. 

_ Mate is scared!  _

Overcome with instincts he leaned forward and folded his arms around her, drawing her into a tight hug, his nose stuffed with her scent, unravelling the knot that had formed in his gut. 

For half a second she froze, but later she bound her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin, letting out deep sobs that pulled at his heart. He hated to see her cry, always has. When they were little kids, he would do anything to stop her crying, often doing so by spatial jumping to the cookie jar hidden in the kitchen and offering her one. But he doubted that would work now, so how on earth was he supposed to stop her crying? She had never been this upset by her nightmare before. 

With his mind waging battle with itself, his body and instincts took matters into its own hands. Before he could stop it, or even realize it, his chest rumbled, and a croon slipped through his lips. 

The sound was so loud in the suddenly silent room, that he froze like a statue, his eyes widening.

Neck and cheeks growing hotter, he felt embarrassment rise inside him as Vanya tensed momentarily against him, only to sink into him and mewled in response. It was like the gears in his head had abruptly come to crashing to a halt and moved in reverse. 

Giving out another soft whimper, as if calling to him against his chest, he found himself throwing whatever insecurities he had out the window, as the haze obscured his judgement. He gave his instincts full reign of his body to do as it thought was right and what Vanya seemed to need. 

Millions of years’ worth of alpha instincts seized him right there and then as he raised his hand to her head and stroked her hair with a soothing rhythm, and gave out chest-deep croons. 

When the tears ceased, but she continued to sob, her tiny little fingers grabbing onto his shirt for support, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against her skin, exploring the expanse of her neck with it, caressing at the area where her scent was strongest. Despite her flowery, sweet scent overwhelming his senses, making his muscles coil, it wasn’t a sexual act. In fact, he felt completely at ease, more than he’s felt since presenting as an alpha. 

It felt nice to let his instincts take over. It was as if he knew what he was doing, even though he had no clue why he was doing it. He just knew it would soothe her and he was right. In a matter of seconds, she unwound under him, until her chest stopped heaving from sobs, and she gave out a sigh against his neck, becoming putty against him. 

They stayed like that for a long while until he gently pushed her face from his neck and tilted her face up. 

Her eyes were even blotchier than before, and her cheek and neck were a cute shade of pink, her lips glistening. She looked adorable, but the reason for it tore at his heart.

Looking up at him with large, doe-like eyes, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and planting soft kisses on each of her eyes, her tears latching onto his lips. 

Mind a blurred haze, he didn’t feel the guilt whenever he so much as thought about her as he bent his neck and pressed his lips against hers. 

They were just as he had imagined them to be. Soft, like the petals of a flower, in contrast, his were rugged and hard. And despite their saltiness brought by the tears, he found himself captivated, the feel of them, unlike anything he’s felt before. 

Their lips quickly melded together with curiosity and tenderness, a very innocent act. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the kiss came, it ended as he forced himself to tear his lips from hers before he went into dangerous territory. When she gave out a weak whimper as if complaining at the loss of his lips, he nearly tipped her head back and devoured her there and then, but he held down on to his control and tucked her head under his chin again. 

They stayed like that, in each other’s arms for quite some time, until she broke the silence, her voice a little hoarse. 

“C-can you do that sound you were making before?” She asked nervously. 

His only response was a kiss against her temple as he crooned for her again. She almost instantly deflated in his arms and covered her nose against his shirt, giving out a soft purr that pleased him like nothing else. When he finally lulled her to sleep, he stopped crooning and gave out a sigh as the haze lifted from his mind and the realization of what he just did hit him.

By nuzzling her neck and therefore her scent gland, and crooning to her, he had more or less laid claim to her as his mate. He didn’t know when he agreed to have her as his mate, but it seemed the side driven by instinct had already decided about it, and he found himself agreeing. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what Vanya’s thoughts were on the matter, they never even revealed their feelings to each other. Her response to it didn’t mean anything, she was distressed and needed someone to comfort her and he took advantage of that. What did that make him? 

Despite the guilt twisting inside him once more, he decided to leave his worries for tomorrow as sleepiness overtook him. 

Tightening his hold on her, he practically covered her entire body with his and nestled his nose against her hair. Despite everything, he couldn’t deny the sense of bliss that throbbed inside him, dulled only by the tugging feeling that kept telling him that they were missing something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 2! Ben didn't really appear in this chapter but don't worry, he'll have a chapter of his own!


	3. Ben

Weeks after Vanya came to his room, shivering from fear, he had started to accept that he liked Vanya and maybe she liked him in return. 

A day after their first kiss, he was overcome with anxiety and loathing, thinking that he had crossed a line that night. She had come to him for protection from her nightmares, and he took advantage of the situation by kissing her, his need for her getting the best of him. But then she suddenly pushed him into a corner and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, she rose to her tippy-toes and kissed him. Turning his usually sharp mind on its axis. 

When she pulled away and he noticed the adorable pink tinge on her cheeks, eyes darting away from him from embarrassment, he had growled and lifted her into another kiss. 

Needless to say, after that day Vanya’s lips became his most prized possession, for those lips were his and he would have them whenever he wanted. Of course, he never went further than a small kiss or two when there was no one around, and no cameras to catch them. 

For weeks she was all he could think of. His entire world revolved around Vanya, his every thought always focused on her. That is, until one day, another person joined her in his little world. 

He was in the change room, peeling his sweaty green uniform off of himself after a particularly harsh training session. He paid no mind to his brothers, who were all in their own sections of the change room, conversing as they changed. He wasn’t interested in the conversation. Something to do with some band. He was more focused on getting changed as soon as possible so he could go back to Vanya. That is until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. 

Buttoning up his shirt, he looked towards his brothers, all gathered around. When his eyes landed on Ben as he removed his sweater, he froze and nearly gaped like an idiot. 

Much like himself, Ben had grown in height and mass. He no longer had the body of a boy. His chest was broader, with a few defined lines around his abs and pecs. His arms and legs were no longer thin but filled up, with growing muscles covering them. His sweatpants were hugging his legs, a little too tight, making his ass stand out. 

Five gulped. 

Much like Vanya, he found his throat becoming unbearably dry, as a breathtaking hunger grew in him. The reaction was so strong and unexpected that his chest began to fall and rise as he forgot to breathe, his heart hammering inside his rib cage. 

This is far from the first time he had seen him shirtless, or in other states of undress, but it was definitely the first time he’s had that reaction. 

Taking his time slipping on a fresh shirt, Ben hadn’t noticed him looking at him, too busy talking with Luther, but that didn’t mean no one noticed. 

Feeling a set of eyes boring into him, Five tore his eyes away from Ben, to look at the one staring at him. He wasn’t surprised, who else would it be than Klaus? 

Klaus, sitting on the bench, was shooting him a knowing look, with a wide shit-eating smirk on his lips, brows curving suggestively. 

Five huffed and shook his head, turning on the spot so Klaus couldn’t see the blush spreading over his face and body as well as his embarrassing hard-on. 

After that day, his usually composed and coordinated mind was racked by confusion and turmoil. The events of what had happened in the change room played repeatedly in his head, preventing him from focusing on anything else but that. It became so bad that he got his first B ever in an English exam, having spent most of the time giving Ben sideways glances. 

His state of confusion brought forth the question that every teenager inevitably had to make themselves at one point or another. Was he gay?

Of course, there was nothing wrong with it. If he turned out to be gay, he would accept it and move on. He found such things as social construct meaningless, why would sexual orientation be any different? His confusion wasn’t because of that, his confusion was because of his uncertainty.

He wasn’t gay, how could he be when he was turned on by Vanya? Sure he was turned on by Ben also, he couldn’t deny that, but that didn’t mean he was gay, right? But if he was straight, then why did he keep picturing Ben under him? Legs spread and neck bared, submitting to him. His cock deep ins-

Five groaned and scratched the back of his head, messing up his hair.

Why was this so confusing? Why is being a teenager so hard? If only he could jump forward into his adult body so he wouldn’t have to be a slave to his hormones any longer. He is a genius, a man of science, such baser human needs shouldn’t affect him. He should just stop being so stupid and stop thinking about it. Either that or stop beating around the bush and confront Ben about it, at least that way he’ll have peace of mind. 

Of course, he did neither of those things. Instead, he decided to do a bit of an experiment. He always loved experiments, analyzing things to figure things out. Things made more sense when he could observe them.

Throughout all of the next day, he had forced himself to take notice of other male members of his family. He watched them through breakfast, and their training session. Oddly enough, he found himself overcome with the need to vomit when he tried to think about them the same way he thought about Ben. So he tried to take notice of other men outside the academy, to try and see if that made a difference. 

He found them intriguing if that was the right word, but just as other women didn’t do it for him, other men didn’t raise the same feeling he had felt towards Ben. So that led him to the conclusion that he wasn’t turned on by other men, just Ben, so what did that mean?

Unable to come to any concrete answers, he decided to act. He wasn’t one to beat around the bush, nor could he bear to stew in his feelings any longer. 

So one day, as they were working on their science homework together, while Vanya was busy taking her violin classes, they both sat on his bed propped up against the headboard. 

Five jotted down answers, barely needing to think too hard, all his thoughts on Ben. While he had been staring at him in class, he had noticed Ben shooting him sideways glances in the corner of his eye, blushing ever so slightly when their eyes met. It was silly, but every time their eyes connected it made something flutter inside him making his breath hitch. 

It made him wonder if Ben felt the same way. If he was just as confused as he was. It also brought him some hope. That he wasn’t alone. 

Deciding to bite the bullet, Five scooted closer to Ben, until their arms and legs were flushed together, eyes glued on his book, a blank expression on his face. 

Beside him he felt Ben tense, his finger clenching his pencil tightly. They both just stayed like that for a long while, pencils frozen in place, their eyes fixed on the pages of their notebooks.

Biting the inside of his cheek, beating himself for being such a coward, Five raised his head from his notebook and Ben did the same. With how close they were, Ben’s breath hitched a little when he noticed the distance between their lips, just a few inches apart. 

For what felt like ages they both just sat there, dark brown eyes staring into turquoise eyes, their breaths mingling, making his heart beat faster, thoughts becoming hazy. When Ben didn’t make the first move, appearing petrified, Five stumped down all his insecurities and took the initiative.

Tentatively Five bent down, seeing as he was a little taller than Ben, and closed the few inches of space between them. Under him, Ben let out a half startled, half breathy sigh. 

At first, he just brushed their lips together, giving Ben the chance to pull back, but when he didn’t, he pressed his lips fully against his. 

Lips melding together, the first thing he noticed was how different they were to Vanya’s. While Vanya’s lips were soft, making him feel like he needed to be careful with them, Ben’s were a bit more rugged and firm. He found it was a rather pleasant contrast. 

He hummed, his chest vibrating, making Ben groan against his lips. 

Like Vanya, he had intended to just kiss him softly, but unlike Vanya, things became heated very quickly. 

Lifting himself, Ben towered over him, and Five instantly knew he was going to try to push him down before he so much as made a move. The alpha side of him stirred awake, not having any of it as it growled, and bared its teeth, raising itself up to the challenge. 

Angling his body, Five met Ben’s height and grabbed a handful on his shirt and pushed him back. But being an alpha himself, Ben didn’t back down so easily as he too pushed against them. It only made the beast inside him growl, not in anger, but arousal. 

_The alpha before him is strong, a worthy challenge._

In no time at all, their first kiss, which he fully just intended to be gentle and experimental, turned into a battle of wills. Kiss becoming bruising, they both tried to wrestle the other down. His instincts insisted that he make the other alpha submit, that he pins him under him until he bared his neck. It was so powerful that he nearly disconnected their lips so he could breathe and steady himself, afraid that he might hurt Ben, but to do so would mean defeat and he was never one to submit to anything, not even Ben. 

Placing his hand on Ben’s shoulder, he tried to push him down but he wouldn’t budge, stubbornly refusing to give in. Such stubbornness would usually frustrate him, but it only made the heat inside him rise, his breath becoming uneven. 

So Ben thought he could resist him? Could stubbornly refuse to give in? He supposed he’ll just have to show him otherwise. After all, he has always been the most stubborn in their family. 

Pressing his entire body against him, heated bodies flushed together, he noticed the hesitation in Ben, noticed the way his body trembled and struggled to stand its ground. That only spurred him on. 

Half delirious with instincts, Five knew that he was the most dominant out of the two, he could feel it, and he knew Ben could feel it too, he was just fighting against the inevitable. 

When his lips began to ache from the harshness of the kiss, he growled and used all the strength he had left and pushed against Ben. Unable to take the weight, his stance weakened. Like a monument toppling over, Ben finally fell down on the mattress, his back pressed against it, giving out a humph. Five didn’t think twice as he quickly climbed on top of him and grabbed Ben’s wrists with a firm grip, pressing them down above his head, caging him. 

Five breaths come out haggard. 

Excitement and hunger thrummed through his veins, the alpha in him roaring with victory until his eyes landed on Ben. Despite being under him, although winded, Ben continued to stare up at him, a defiant glint in his eyes, telling him he would not submit that easily. That only made him more excited, thrilled by the challenge as he smirked and dived to take Ben’s lips into his once more. 

Their first kiss was demanding, but this one was consuming, devouring him, his lips pushing his open with little difficulty. Ben whimpered, overwhelmed by the feral kiss. Five’s tongue rolled over Ben’s, drinking all his whimpers with greed. 

When he finally disconnected their lips what felt like ages later, Five rose to his full height, looming over Ben, chest falling and rising, a feral haze in his eyes, demanding that Ben give in once and for all. 

Ben just stared up at him, lips swollen and glinting from the light, his eyes wide, no longer trying to get out of his hold. Ben knew he was beaten, that the stronger alpha had won. 

Pinpointing the moment Ben finally gave in, as the defiant glint became dull, a possessive growl slipped through Five’s lips as the alpha under him bared his neck.

Chest vibrating with purrs, Five leaned down and licked the length of Ben’s neck, his alpha scent calling to him unlike the scent of other alphas that sent him into offensive mode, his made him gasp. 

Sucking on the skin of his scent gland, Five left his scent all over Ben, prompting the beast inside him to purr with satisfaction. 

_The alpha was theirs, he submitted and now he’ll always be theirs._

“Bastard,” Ben huffed halfheartedly, making Five chuckled against his skin. 

“You’ll enjoy being under me,” he promised with a husky whisper, caressing his neck, prompting Ben to groan and shiver. 

After that, they both separated, with much difficulty, and fixed their pants to halfheartedly cover their erections even though they had both felt it. Neither of them talking about what just happened. 

In the awkward silence of the room, Five sat up on the bed, the haze clearing from his mind. His hands balled up into fists, his jaw clenched when the realization hit him and guilt flooded inside him, consuming him. 

He just cheated on Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Five, feeling guilty even though Vanya would totally find them both kissing hot!


	4. Mission gone wrong

Despite it only being a kiss, a rather heated kiss, he still cheated on Vanya, he broke her trust by kissing Ben when she wasn’t around and that made something break inside him. 

For the next few days, he stewed in his self-loathing, unable to be around either of them, only making it worse as they both stared at him confused and even hurt as if it was them who did something wrong. He did just kiss them both, only to void them so they were probably blaming themselves for it. That thought only made him feel like the shit he is more than he already did. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt either of them, but he did, and he was being a complete coward by running away from them both. It frustrated him. He had never run away from his problems before, never ran away from anything. So why was he running away from this? He wasn’t sure, but the worst part was that he would have kept running away from it, had it not been for a mission that changed everything. 

It started as a regular day, with him keeping his head down throughout breakfast while he felt Ben and Vanya’s eyes on him. Usually, they would shoot him pleading looks as if begging him to make eye contact with them but in the last few days he noticed anger slipping into Ben’s eyes. It made something twist inside him. 

After breakfast, he didn’t speak with either of them as he went about his classes, filled with self-loathing every second of the day. So when he heard the mission bell, he sighed, overcome with relief. He didn’t like or disliked their missions, but anything that kept his mind occupied was good in his book. 

After getting changed and watching as Vanya closed the door when they all passed her room on their way to dad’s office, the usual pitiful look in her eyes when she was left behind, he formed his lips into a thin line and concentrated on the mission ahead. 

Putting his entire attention on the mission, Five listened intently as their father briefed them on their mission. Deadset on not thinking about Ben or Vanya, a tough task seeing as they were always in his head one way or another. Thankfully, he was able to do it this time, his mind going blank, that is until their father asked Ben a question and they all turned to look at him, including Five. 

Although Five had heard the question, he instantly forgot it as soon as his eyes landed on Ben. His once blank mind flooded with emotions. 

Brows knitting together when he saw how pale and unwell Ben looked, the alpha inside him stirred awake.

_Mate is unwell!_

Filled with worry, he felt the overwhelming need to check on Ben, to make sure that he was okay but he forced himself to wait until they were dismissed, knowing it would do more harm than good if he interrupted their father. 

Once they exited the office and they walked through the corridors to get to the car, he grabbed Ben by the wrist and held him back while the rest of their siblings continued walking to their destination, not once noticing them fall behind. 

When the others were out of earshot, he turned Ben towards him, brows knitting together when he looked down at him, Worry filling him once again. Now that they were closer, he could see how pale he was. 

Ben’s skin was always pale, much like everyone else in this house seeing as they didn’t get to go outside often. However, Ben’s complexion was even paler which only made the sick, sunken eyes stand out in contrast. He looked like a ghost. 

“Are you alright?” Five asked, concern clear in his voice, eyes searching Ben’s face, looking for any injuries. 

For a brief second, Ben looked at him confused, almost shocked. Five barely showed any concern for anyone, and while he didn’t care what others thought of him, this time he did. That his concern would shock him, of all people. It made him flinch inwardly. 

Re-gathering himself rather quickly, Ben scowled and brushed him away.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled and made to turn away, and panic rose inside Five. 

Before he could give him his back, Five grabbed his hand and spun him around, the beast inside him growling, not from anger but from worry. 

Meeting his gaze again, Ben’s eyes widened, uncertainty dancing in them.

“Don’t lie to me,” Five hissed, all his anger targeted at his anxiety and frustration. Not once at Ben, never him. The bond between them would not allow him to. 

When he had kissed Ben, he had been so excited and aroused to have him submit to him, his clouded, hazy feral state of mind hadn’t realized what it was that he had done.

While giving an omega a mating bite bonded and alpha and an omega together, all two alphas needed to become mates was their scent. For no alpha would allow another alpha to scent them unless they were mates. It was the deepest display of respect and love an alpha could give another, and he squandered it. He didn’t know the kind of trust Ben was giving him, how much he was giving up, until now.

Eyes becoming dull, Ben parted his lips.

“Is that an order?” He asked, his voice soft, submissive, the exhaustion slipping through it. 

It was as if he had burned him. 

Eyes widening, Five let go of him and took a step back. Shock and guilt coursed through him. 

Much like an omega, once bonded, an alpha felt compelled to do as the dominant alpha ordered. It was a sacred part of the bond, and one he knew many people abused, and that made anger boil inside him. He wanted to kill any asshole that would take advantage of such a thing. A mating bond is more than just a tool to get one’s way in a relationship. It meant trust, respect, and love. He would never use such a thing so carelessly. So for Ben to think that he would exert his dominance over him, to abuse the trust he put in him, to force him to bend to his will was akin to getting slapped in the face. 

Did he really think so little of him? 

It was what felt like hours later that Five responded, voice low, weaker than he had ever before. 

“Of course not.” 

For a second Ben’s brows slanted, as hurt flashed through his eyes but as quickly as that came it left. 

Giving him a nod Ben ripped his hand out of his hold, and Five suddenly felt very cold without it. 

“Good,” he responded and walked away, leaving Five standing there, gaping at him. The pain surged through him, but at the same time, he felt like he deserved that. 

Ben didn’t go that far before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“I don’t care that you’ve been avoiding me, but Vanya deserves better.” With that, Ben walked away while he just stayed there, rooted on the spot. 

* * *

After a very quiet car ride, with a hundred thoughts running through his head, they finally made it to their location. Thankfully, he was able to put aside his personal issues to the side, at least some of them. 

Once they arrived, they all gathered outside the warehouse as Luther gave them all instructions. Very unlike him, Five remained quiet, which got him a lot of odd looks from the others. However, when Luther gave Ben a particularly hard task, he had spoken up. He didn’t know what was wrong with Ben, but he didn’t want to risk it. 

Unfortunately, Luther was being his usual, difficult self, and refused to budge. It also didn’t help that Ben assured him he could do it, forcing him to huff and back down. 

Still not trusting Ben, sure that he wasn’t fine at all, he monitored him throughout the mission. Even as he took down three armed men two times his size, he still shot glances his way. So when Ben stood in the middle of the warehouse and unleashed his powers, Five was the first time to notice the way his eyes became glassy as he lost control.

Ever since they were small, they all knew Ben’s power was the most dangerous out of all of them. But that also meant he required a level of control higher than any of them. Therefore, none of them have ever seen Ben lose control, until then, and Five hoped he'd never have to see it again. 

Falling into a trance-like state, the tentacles coming out of Ben’s stomach twisted around him uncontrollably, killing everyone around him with gruesome efficiency. But when there was none left to kill, the tentacles twisted around the air, looking for something to crush until one found Ben’s leg, latching onto it a vice-like grip. 

When Five saw the tentacle wrap around Ben’s leg, twisting it on the spot, meanwhile Ben was none the wiser, just standing there with a blank look. It was like his heart had stopped beating.

Despite feeling like his insides had risen to his throat, making it difficult to breathe, he acted quickly. Spatial jumping to where Allison stood unaware of what was happening, he grabbed her and spatial jumped them to where Ben was so she could rumour him to stop using his powers. 

For a second Allison seemed angry at him until her eyes landed on their brother and realized the danger he was in that she let out a gasp. She didn’t think twice as she rumoured Ben to stop using his powers. 

For a second neither of them breathed as they thought it wouldn’t work. But then Ben inhaled sharply as if he had just resurfaced from underwater, his body deflating as the tentacles retreated inside his stomach.

As he swayed on the spot, and his eyes rolled back, Five jumped to his side and caught him before he could hit the ground. Lying unconscious in his arms, Five roamed his eyes over his body and took in the state he was in. In the background, he could vaguely hear Luther yelling at him to focus on the mission, but for Five it was like everything had gone static as something snapped inside when his eyes landed on Ben’s fractured leg that was almost entirely bent the wrong way. 

Five’s hands trembled, his body shaking from barely contained anger. 

This was all his fault. He should have kept a closer eye on Ben, should have insisted that he stayed behind in the first place. Shouldn’t have ignored him or Vanya, but through his weakness he did, and he was certain that had something to play in this incident. But he wasn’t the only culprit. He also blamed Luther, their father, this whole damn mission, their lives, everything, and yet he blamed himself above all else. Ben is an alpha, but he submitted to him, which means that it’s his responsibility to protect him, and he failed. 

Clenching his jaw until he nearly broke his teeth from the pressure, blood flowing to his head, heartbeat deafening everything around him as it pounded on his ears, he clenched Ben tightly. The part inside him controlled by instincts, and a fiery need to protect rose inside him, overtaking logic, and everything that was sane. 

_Protect mate._

Catching movement in the corner of his eye, he gave out a spine curling growl at the person, warning whoever it is to stay away, unable to differentiate help from hostility. If he had raised his head and caught the shock in Allison’s eyes, he might have been taken aback but didn’t so much as say a word as he gathered all the energy he had left and spatial jumped them out of the warehouse. 

Throughout the years he has gotten better at teleporting, being able to jump further away. But due to the distance, and having Ben in his arms, it took Five a total of four jumps to finally arrive at the academy, falling on his knees every time, chest heaving, vision blurring. The only reason he didn’t pass out was thanks to the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

When he finally arrived at the academy, carrying Ben in his arms, feet dragging, blacking out for a brief second a few times, he took Ben to the infirmary, not explaining himself to a shocked Pogo. 

Once he arrived, muscles feeling like they were going to give out at any second, he was beyond relieved when his eyes landed on mom. Thankful that she was programmed to wait at the infirmary every time they went on a mission in case something happened to them. 

He didn’t know if it was because mom was a robot, and therefore not a threat, or if he knew she was the only one that could help him, but in his half-crazed, almost feral state of mind he let her take Ben from him. Feeling empty as soon as he was out of his arms. 

Placing Ben on the examination bed, mom gazed back at him as she slipped on her gloves. 

“Five dear, would you mind waiting outside?” She asked with her usual singsong voice that only helped to grate on his nerves. 

He opened his mouth to tell him he would not let Ben out of his sight when the doors parted open behind him. Muscles coiling like a spring, a dangerous growl rose to his throat, but then it died on his lips when Vanya’s scent reached him. 

Twisting on the spot, he faced Vanya, who gave him a tender smile, until she took in his state and peered behind him. Eyes landing on Ben’s unconscious body, his leg twisted. She paled and her smile fell, a horrified expression dominating her face. 

Usually, he would have escorted her out of the room, not wanting her to see this, trying to keep her safe from every aspect of their mission. But he found he couldn’t this time. 

Despite the pain, anger, confusion, guilt, self-loathing that he felt, Vanya was like a beacon. Soothing the feral side of him that was at the forefront, coaxing it to retreat inside its cage, sheathing its claws. 

With a shaky exhale he deflated, every muscle uncoiled at the mere sight of him. What he did not expect however was for the adrenaline to drain out of him, and for everything to turn dark as he blacked out. 

_________________________________________________________

When he next woke up, he was in his bed, unsure how he got there, his body feeling like it weighed a ton. Still exhausted, but refusing to stay in his room, as he should have, he sprang to his feet and half-ran to the infirmary. He was relieved to find Vanya already there, sitting beside Ben who was still unconscious but now had a cast wrapped around his leg. 

It still made his heart squeeze when his eyes landed on the leg, but not as much as before. He would prefer it if his leg was devoid of any injuries, but a cast was a million times better than the horrible state his leg was in yesterday. 

After taking Vanya into a hug, her scent calmed the anxiety and self-loathing he still felt. He told her about the mission, what went wrong, not going into too much detail on how Ben got like this. He didn’t want her innocent mind to be tainted with an image like that. 

When he was done telling her what happened, he separated from her, the very act of letting go hurt him, and went to stand beside Ben. 

He looked better than he did yesterday; the colour returning to his cheeks, dark bags under his eyes not as prominent. Hair combed back, no doubt thanks to Vanya. Other than his leg, he seemed almost healthy. It was almost bizarre how just a few hours ago he was in danger of dying. 

Five maybe many things, but he wasn’t an idiot; he knew that if he hadn’t acted as quickly as he did, Ben might have died, and that thought sent fear raising his body. If something had happened to Ben, he didn’t know what he would do, what either of them would have done. The whole submission thing aside, Ben is part of his world, part of his life. To lose him would be like losing a part of himself, the same would be with Vanya. 

Taking a seat on the vacant chair beside the examination table, he propped his elbows on his knee when Vanya suddenly moved his arms away and sat on his lap without so much as a word. 

He didn’t mind the proximity, quite the opposite. Her sweet scent only calmed him further, dulling the pain and making the alpha purr like a cat. But being this close in the middle of the day, where their father can just come in and find them like this, was unwise so he tensed under her. 

As if she knew what he was thinking, as she somehow always did. She sank further into him as she spoke. 

“Dad came to see him earlier,” she told him, not sounding at all pleased. “He just looked him over for a second and left, I doubt he’ll be coming back.”

For a quarter of a second he remained tense, his uncertainty didn’t leave him straight away, but then he sank into the chair allowing himself this one thing, her. 

Covering most of her petite body with his arms, his nose buried in the scent gland on her neck as he looked at Ben. Her body pressed against his, and her sweet smell soothed him, keeping the panic attack at bay. Stopping him from beating himself over what a terrible alpha he is, letting Ben get hurt right under his nose. Hurting both of them in his stupidity.

He took a deep breath. 

“Vanya, about ignoring you… I-“ he stopped short, feeling like the asshole he is for not being able to apologize. 

“It’s ok, I know,” she assured him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her soft lips prompting him to unclench his jaw. 

For a second he deflated, but then tensed up again, his overthinking mind getting the best of him. Was Vanya telling him she knew about her kiss with Ben, about their new bond? Or was she just being understanding? 

He looked down at her as she watched Ben with the same worried expression, wondering what she had meant but didn’t ask. 

Seeing as it was a weekend, they could stay in the infirmary for the rest of the day. Thankfully, there were no visitors, Allison no doubt advised them all to stay away, given his reaction to her yesterday. He felt a little sorry for having growled at her after she saved Ben’s life, but his reaction was only natural.

He read that alphas can be particularly vicious when a mate is wounded, and although Ben is an alpha, he is his mate and would fight tooth and nail to protect him. Though, it was a little annoying how the feral side of him, driven by pure instincts, didn’t seem to differentiate between friend and foe in the heat of the moment. That was a dangerous thing, he would have to find a way to control himself when he’s in the state in the future. 

After having a bit of the food Vanya brought him, they both quirked up when Ben groaned and shifted on the bed, his brows furrowing. 

Five and Vanya nearly threw themselves against the bed, only stopping themselves short, giving Ben some space as he opened his eyes. His heart hammering inside his chest, a knot twisting in his throat. 

For a brief few seconds, Ben just continued to stare at the ceiling, gaze glassy, but then he shifted his attention down at them, recognition sparking in them. 

“W-what happened?” He asked, disoriented, voice raspy. “Where am I?” 

Vanya leaned down, her hand rested on his shoulder. 

“You’re in the infirmary,” she answered softly, as if afraid to startle him. 

Ben blinked, a little confused but not shocked. It’s not the first time he had ended up in the infirmary, even Five has had his fair shares of spending nights in it. With their line of work, injuries aren’t rare, but this is the most serious injury any of them have ever had. 

Adam's apple bobbing, Ben turned his gaze on the ceiling with a frown, as if deep in thought, no doubt trying to remember what happened but coming up blank. Meanwhile, Five wished he could forget, could forget the fear he felt when the tentacles wrapped around Ben’s leg and twisted. 

Nose flaring, Five closed his eyes briefly as the memory came back to him. 

Shifting his eyes from the ceiling to Five, Ben’s frown softened as he noticed the pain in his face. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Ben assured him, voice soft, devoid of the anger it had before the start of the mission. 

Five blinked, not having expected that response. He assumed Ben would be angry at him, blame him even.

“You don’t even know what h-“

“I know, but I know it wasn’t your fault so stop blaming yourself about it like an idiot,” Ben chided as if the very thought that Five was blaming himself angered him. 

Five just stood there, unsure what to say. A first for him, not to mention the strange feeling he got from it. Like something got stuck in his throat.

Ben shifted a little on the spot, scrunching his face up as he did.

“This bed is really uncomfortable,” he rasped. 

When those words reached his ears, the alpha in him stirred. 

_Mate is displeased._

“I can take you to your room,” Five suggested, overcome with the need to be useful, to make sure Ben is comfortable. 

Ben screwed his face as if he was going to be sick. 

“I don’t think my stomach can tolerate a spatial jump.” 

Five gave him a small smirk. 

“It’s ok, I don’t think I can manage one even if I wanted to. But I can still carry you.” 

Ben didn’t ask why he couldn’t spatial jump, but he and Vanya shot him a concerned look. 

After saying yes to Five carrying him to his room, swallowing his alpha pride, Five took him into his arms with as much care and gentleness as he could muster, making sure to support his leg. 

With Vanya trailing behind him, they walked through the corridors, finding them empty due to the time. 

Five meant to take Ben to his room, but at some point, he changed trajectory without even realizing it and took him to Vanya’s room. For some reason the less logical part of him knew Ben would be more comfortable there, seeing as Vanya’s scent helped him calm down.

Vanya didn’t complain or say anything as he opened the door to her room and placed Ben on her bed.

As he had expected, as soon as his body hit the mattress, Ben twisted on the spot and buried his nose in the pillow, trying to be subtle about smelling her scent on it. While Ben might fool Vanya, he couldn’t fool him. Five knew he was just as affected as he was towards Vanya, that her scent called to him as much as it did him. That it intoxicated him like nothing else. 

As expected, Vanya didn’t seem to notice as she approached the bed and climbed in beside Ben. 

She laid down facing him as she stroked his hair back and Ben sighed upon the contact, sinking onto the bed. Opening himself up, Five watched as Ben pulled her and tucked her inside the tight ball he had formed his body into. Vanya’s tiny little body looked even smaller in his grasp, making something rise inside him, something that wasn’t tied to logic, something that overwhelmed all of his senses. 

For a brief second, he just stood there, feeling like he was invading their privacy. The dark, self-loathing part of him told him that Ben was still angry at him and didn’t want him near, that he is the reason he got hurt. But when Ben opened his eyes and looked at him with a tender gaze, all that melted away as he gestured at him to join them. 

Five didn’t think about it twice, as he walked up to them and knelt on the bed, making it dip as he laid himself beside them, so Ben was in the middle. Usually, it was Vanya who was in the middle, but at that moment Ben needed them both, needed them to reassure him and cuddle him. So he draped his arms around them both as if his body could protect them from any harm, pressing his nose against the shell of his ear where he placed a soft kiss. The scent of both of them calming him. 

When they both began to breathe rhythmically in his arms, telling him they were asleep, he stayed up for a little while longer, deep in thought. 

He wasn’t a fool; he knew he loved them both if love was the right word for it. Truthfully he didn’t know what love felt like, but he supposed it felt a little like the way he felt towards them. Feeling like his very heart was going to give out at the thought of them getting hurt, unable to imagine a life without either of them. 

He didn’t care more about one over the other; he cared for them both equally. Needed them both like he needed air. If something happened to either of them, he didn’t know what he would do and that terrified him, but at the same time, it brought him a sense of purpose, his mind on the matter becoming clear. 

He wanted them both, and he would have them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben is getting a lot of attention in the early chapters, but don't worry, most of the attention will be on Vanya later on. Ben just needs his moment to shine!


	5. Kiss

The weeks after Ben got injured were difficult, to say the least. Even though he was doing a lot better and could walk with the help of crutches, Five still felt the overwhelming need to protect him. 

In class, during recreational time, every moment of the day, he wanted not just Ben by his side but Vanya. He would get his wish most of the time, staying as close to them without giving away whatever it is that they had. When they were alone, it was easier. He was at ease. But when the others were around, it was particularly difficult. Despite Ben being far from danger, Five would growl under his breath if someone other than Vanya got too close. Especially if that someone was Luther. 

When Luther went to see Ben after his injury, Five saw red. With the alpha side still too close to the surface, as soon as Luther stepped inside the room Five grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and punched him in the face with as much force as he could muster. Breaking his nose in the process. Five felt no regret upon having inflicted such an injury on one of his siblings, in fact he thought Luther got off easy. The only reason he didn’t kick him when he fell was because Vanya pulled him back, her proximity calming the furious beast that wanted to maim Luther, brother or not. It was Luther’s fault for not listening when he told him Ben couldn’t handle the task, it was his fault he got hurt, all because he wanted to make their asshole Dad proud. 

After Allison helped Luther to his feet and took him no doubt to the infirmary to get his nose stitched, Five regained some of his senses. 

He knew it wasn’t all Luther’s fault. He had been trained to put the mission above all else, they all were. He knew he didn’t want any of them to get hurt. But it was difficult to convince himself of that. So every time he saw him, Five would glare daggers at him.

After months passed and Ben got the cast removed, and after some physical therapy, with him and Vanya staying by him through it all, he could finally rejoin them in their training. He doubted any of them enjoyed their training, much less Ben, but after sitting idly for months Five knew he was antsy to get back on his feet. So with an excited smile, Ben had made his way to the training room, only for it to be wiped from his face as soon as he stepped inside and got the news.

Their father, standing in the middle of the training room, had looked down on Ben with a raised brow as if he didn’t understand why he was there. And that’s when they got the news.

_ ‘Due to his lack of control, Number Six is no longer a member of the Umbrella Academy.’ _

They had all gone stock still upon hearing that. For Five the first reaction was shock, but when that passed he felt the overwhelming urge to rage at their Father. How could he so easily throw Ben out of the team when he gave up so much for it? Did all the years of training mean nothing to him? Well, if that was the case, then he would not be a part of the team any longer. Unfortunately, before he could say those things, Ben placed his hand on his chest to hold him back and shook his head. Five bit his tongue as Ben exited the training room without a word.

During that training session, Five made sure to punch the dummies extra hard, taking his frustrations out on them, and gave Dad even more attitude than usual. 

After they were dismissed, he didn’t stick around as he went to find Ben. 

Despite not having said a word, he knew he hadn’t taken the news well. Every one of their siblings knew that Ben wasn’t a fan of the superhero gig, he always appeared so miserable during missions thanks to how his powers took a toll on him. Under normal circumstances he would probably be glad that he didn’t have to go through that again, and so was Five. But the thought that their Father pulled him out of the team because he lost control didn’t sit well with him. He knew it was going to break Ben. 

Ben certainty wasn’t the first one to lose control. All of them have lost control of their powers at one point or another. Luther had punched them with more force than intended during sparring, breaking a bone or two in the process. Diego had missed his mark a few times. Even he had miscalculated his spatial jumps once or twice. But Ben? He couldn’t recall one time he had lost control except of course this one time, and he knew he was going to beat himself for it for years to come. 

It didn’t take Five long to find Ben. He found him inside Vanya’s bedroom. They were both seated on the bed, her head resting on Ben’s shoulder as they both quietly did their homework. 

“Why didn’t you want me to say anything back there?” Asked Five, closing the door behind him, breaking the peace. 

Ben flinched a little at his tone, while Vanya looked up from her textbook, shooting him a tired look. 

“Five,” she started, but before she could say anything else, Five continued.

“Kicking you out of the team like that and you just let him,” he fumed, not furious at him but at their Father.

How could he kick Ben out of the team? Just for one mistake?! Not to mention that it’s their Father’s fault that Ben got hurt, that any of them got hurt. If Ben had died on that mission, it would have been on him for sending teenagers into dangerous missions.

Anger rising, Five paced, feeling a lot like a caged animal. The alpha inside him close to the surface, as it had been ever since Ben got hurt. 

“It’s ok Five,” Ben assured him, voice weak, devoid of it’s more carefree, confident tone, and that made him rage even more.

“It’s not ok,” he spat, his face turned red, hands balled into fists. All the anger from the last few months that had been simmering, finally rising to the surface. “You worked your ass off all these years, went through all that pain your power inflicts on you, and for what? So he can just discard you like some defective item, like-“

“Five,” Vanya cut him off, not at all raising her voice, but it made him pause just the same. “Ben is feeling really tired right now, can we leave this for another time and finish our homework for now?” Vanya asked, voice soft as if trying to diffuse the situation. And it worked.

Five’s alpha side reared its head, anger replaced by the all encompassing need to protect in a matter of seconds. 

_ Mates are unwell. _

Freezing on the spot, Five took one look at her and her doe eyes, then at Ben who did seem exhausted and his shoulders slumped as he gave out a sound between a sigh and a huff. 

This wasn’t the end of the argument for now he would let it go. 

He didn’t answer her as he made his way to the bed and plopped down on the other side of Vanya. He grabbed the fiction novel on her bedside table. He still had some homework to finish, but just the thought of leaving their side even for a second made him sink further into the bed.

For what felt like hours, the three of them just sat there. With his hand linked with Vanya’s, and the proximity of both his mates, Five was more at ease. If their Father knew how much they both affected him, easing the constant turbulent emotions within him, he wouldn’t put it past him to use them as a way to control him. 

He looked up from his book and gazed at Vanya and Ben. Despite having stayed in that position for a long while, Vanya still had her head resting on Ben’s shoulder. It was easy to see how their proximity put them both at ease with the way Ben’s, usually tense shoulders were less stiff and Vanya seemed more relaxed than usual. He even caught her leaning her head a little to press her nose against the scent gland on his neck. Of course, Ben either didn’t notice or chose not to comment, and neither did Vanya. 

Five bit back an exasperated groan. If he didn’t push them he doubted they would ever progress beyond a platonic relationship. 

The last couple of months they were all toeing the line between friendship and something more. At least that’s the way he saw it. He still wasn’t sure if either of them saw things the way he did, if they felt the pull that he did. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Putting his book down, Five reached out to Vanya, who was still engrossed in her reading. She hadn’t even noticed him as he grabbed her chin between his fingers and pulled her gaze away from the book to him as he tilted her head back. For a second he just met her eyes as she blinked, looking up at him doe-eyed, as if asking him if anything was wrong. 

A possessive growl bubbled up inside him, but he didn’t release it. He didn’t want to startle her, not for what he had in mind.

Five didn’t say a word as he closed his eyes, leaned down and took her lips inside his. She gave out a surprised whimper but didn’t pull away. Those few times he had kissed her were always when they were alone. To have someone there with them was thrilling, especially when that someone was Ben. 

Feeling the bed shift, he snapped his eyes open and looked behind Vanya.

Seemingly uncomfortable, Ben pointedly avoided looking at them as he shifted on the spot and closed his book. 

Five studied his expression before he proceeded.

Ben didn’t seem at all angry, Five knew that he was aware of his relationship with Vanya. However, he seemed uncomfortable. His lips pursed, and brows slanted. 

Unable to stay still, as Vanya let out a soft moan when he parted her lips, and deepened the kiss, Ben went to move away to give them some space. But before he could so much as move, Five shot his hand out, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to keep him from running away. Under his hold, Ben went still, but he didn’t make a move to leave. 

After a few seconds of tasting her lips, and having his fill of them, he separated from her.

Vanya gazed up at him confused, the space between her brows furrowed in an adorable manner. With a soft smirk, he tenderly kissed the spot before tilting her head towards Ben. Five watched with near amusement, as well as stress as their gazes fell on one another, their eyes widened at the realization of what he wanted them to do. 

In his life, Five had never been doubtful of anything, always being one to tackle everything life threw at him with confidence. However, as seconds ticked by, he felt worry grip at his heart, as he began to doubt himself. 

Could it be that he had misread the signals? That maybe they didn’t want each other? Or worse. That they would be disgusted at the knowledge that this is what he wanted. Fortunately, he was taken out of his misery when Ben took a deep, steadying breath as he moved his hands from the book and cupped her cheek instead. Upon the contact, Vanya sank into the hold, her body slumping as Ben removed her tension with just a touch. That’s all the encouragement Ben needed as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. 

All his life, Five had always been possessive, jealous and selfish. He didn’t like sharing, never had, so it was only natural that he would do the same with Vanya. Of course, Vanya wasn’t his possession. She wasn’t a  _ thing _ one could owe, and just the thought of treating her as such made anger boil up inside him. However, if he was hers and she was his, then she was the one thing in his life he prized the most. And now he was going to share it with Ben, and he wouldn’t think about it twice. 

Five watched them with rapt attention. The way they moved their lips against the other’s, so slow and hesitant, made his pants feel tighter. 

Unable to just sit there and watch, needing to be part of it, he leaned down and ghosted his lips behind her ear, before pressing a kiss there. Vanya shivered.

“Don’t you think her lips are the softest thing you’ve ever felt?” Five asked breathlessly, even though he had done nothing. 

Vanya gave out a tiny whimper in response, which he barely caught as Ben swallowed it whole with greed.

“They are,” he agreed between kisses.

“It makes you wonder,” he groaned, placing another kiss where her jaw and neck joined. “What else about her is soft.”

Ben growled in agreement, not once separating his lips from her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him while Five pushed her even closer. In the end, Vanya was sandwiched between them both, appearing smaller than usual and it did terrible things to him. 

Feeling his mind becoming hazier, Fivefelt the overwhelming need to mark her somehow, to let everyone know that she belonged to them. That she was  _ their _ little omega. 

Moving his lips down her neck, Five slowly popped one button on her collar. Despite his state of mind, with his alpha side, circling around its cage, demanding that he fuck her until his knot was swollen inside her, he waited to see if it was fine before he proceeded. When Vanya didn’t react, busy with taking the consuming kiss Ben was giving her, he rolled her collar to the side and placed a small kiss on her scent gland.

“Is this alright?” He asked. He hadn’t kissed Vanya anywhere else but on the lips, so he wasn’t sure if she was comfortable kissing anywhere else. 

Vanya gave him a shaky nod, lips not once leaving Ben’s.

Small, possessive growl slipping through his lips, he sucked harshly on her skin, making sure it was in an area she could easily cover. The sweet smell of her scent made him painfully hard.

Vanya trembled in their arms at the sensation, scent glands are after all erogenous areas, and would have no doubt let out a loud moan if Ben hadn’t swallowed them whole. 

Once Ben and Vanya, no doubt, became lightheaded from the lack of oxygen what felt like ages later, they separated their lips. Tired, they both rested their foreheads together, while Five continued to suck on her neck for a little while longer. 

Once he separated his lips from her neck, he licked the angry red hickey he had made, pleasing his alpha side. It wasn’t a mating mark, but for now, it would do. For now, the alpha was sated with just that. 

For the longest time, the three of them just sat there, not saying a word. With Five hugging Vanya from behind, while Ben hugged her from the front, once again sandwiched between them. It brought him great unexplainable joy and possessiveness to have her like this, between them both, where she would always be safe. 

Driven by the feeling of possessiveness, he moved his lips back to her neck and Ben did the same as they began to scent her, letting out soft croons and Vanya became putty in their arms. 

They had only kissed, a rather heated kiss, yes, but now it felt like something had been sealed with it. 


	6. Caresses

Out of all her siblings, Vanya was the only one who still hadn’t presented. At first, she didn’t worry; she knew omegas presented much later than all other dynamics, and there was no doubt in her that she would be an omega. But when Klaus presented as an omega a couple of months back, she began to worry. What if she never presented? What if she was the only person in the world without a dynamic? After Ben and Five realized that they wouldn’t want her anymore, she was sure of it.

The last couple of weeks had been difficult for her due to classes getting more and more difficult, seeing as it was their last year and just the overall heightened tension in the mansion. Diego and Luther were always at each other’s throats, more so now that Klaus presented as an omega and that put Diego, his mate, more on edge. Matters were made worse with their Father creating more and more rules. Most parents gave their children more freedom as they age, but their father was the opposite as he was with all things. The older they got, the more strict he became.

But apart from her family, who all seemed to count down the days until they could finally leave, Vanya had more personal reasons for her dampened mood. 

Recently, she didn’t understand why, but she felt off somehow. One day she woke up in a great mood, other days she woke up in an angry mood for no reason, and then other days she was just really sad. Just yesterday she had cried out of nowhere because mom made them their usual smiley pancakes and she didn’t want to eat them because they were too cute. Diego, who was thankfully the only one that witnessed her breakdown, had stared at her as if she’d gone insane.

Such erratic mood swings were strange for her, out of all her siblings she was the calmest. With no other explanation she blamed it on puberty, but she was seventeen, shouldn’t those moods swings have struck years ago? Why was she experiencing them now? 

Apart from her mood swings, she also felt the overwhelming need to be close to Ben and Five. That wasn’t exactly new. She enjoyed being by their side, but this was different, more raw, more _feral._

After she finished class, Vanya gathered her things and made her way to the library. She knew Ben and Five were likely to be there; it was their usual meeting spot. 

Walking down the hallway that lead to the library, Vanya suddenly stopped when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Turning to look out the window and into the courtyard, she had been confused as to what had caught her eye, but then she saw it.

In a secluded area, where none could see, except if they stood before that very window, Ben and Five were hiding there. 

Intrigued as to what they were doing, Vanya strained her eyes. 

Back against the stone wall, Five’s chest was rising and falling with speed, his breathing hard. His eyes were tightly shut, and Vanya frowned a little, seeing as he appeared to be in pain. When Vanya moved her eyes downward, her breath hitched and almost let out a sound between a squeak and a moan. 

In front of Five was Ben, kneeling, his mouth on-

“Hey Vanya, do you know where Diego went?” 

Vanya nearly jumped to the ceiling as she spun on the spot to face Klaus.

“I-er-I think h-he went to the kitchen,” she stuttered, her cheeks burning. 

Before she could further embarrass herself, or worse. Before Klaus found out why she was blushing, she practically ran out of the room, leaving a very confused-looking Klaus. 

Vanya went straight to her room, where she closed the door and pressed her back against it. Chest heaving, her mind made sense of what she saw.

About a year ago, after Ben’s injury, the three of them had kissed for the first time. It had been a shock at first, to say the least, but something she always knew she wanted. She loved Ben and Five equally, and deep down she wanted them both as more than just friends. She thought she was the only one that wanted it, so she stayed quiet on the matter, too shy and self-conscious to bring it up, until that first kiss she had with Ben. 

After that kiss their relationship seamlessly changed, it became more intimate and yet it stayed more or less the same. They would spend as much time together as they did before, except now they spent their time together kissing and making out. She enjoyed the added intimacy to their relationship, especially when Ben and Five took turns sucking her neck, and while that made her toes curl, as the months passed, she wanted more, which made her blush. 

Despite having two boyfriends, if that’s what they were, Vanya was still very much a virgin, and had no experience on the matter of intimacy other than those times she would finger herself, her thoughts on Ben and Five every time she did it. But even in her inexperience, and shy, awkward nature she still wanted more, and it was during the night when she was alone with her thoughts that her mind tended to run away from her. 

She would imagine both of them there with her in her bed. Five thrustings into her, rough and deep until he filled her up with his cum. In the dark, she would imagine the feral glint in his eyes, the one she got a glimpse of when he went on his first rut. She also imagined sweet Ben, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he slid in and out of her with a slow rhythm. 

Vanya bit her bottom lip and pressed her thighs together at the mere thought.

She didn’t mind that Ben and Five were doing things together, but she was a little disappointed that they didn’t include her, it also scared her a little. The thought that maybe they didn’t want her anymore was tormenting her. Didn’t they understand that she also wanted to be included? That she wanted their touch-no- she craved their touch? That she wanted them to grope and grasp her in parts that would make her blush just thinking about them? Apparently not, and that made her angry.

As anger and frustration rose inside her, she exited her room and made her way to the attic. She was going to have a word with them. If they didn’t want to include her, that’s fine, but at the very least they should have the decency of not hiding it from her. 

Expecting Five’s room (which was where they all usually went, or her room) to be empty seeing as they were probably still busy in the courtyard, she didn’t knock as she pushed the door open. When she looked inside the room, she froze, all anger draining out of her as shock took over.

On the bed, bodies flushed together, lips pressed against each other, Ben and Five were kissing.

Neither of them seemed to realize she was there as Five, who was on top of Ben and holding him down by the wrists, more or less bit Ben’s neck with how harsh he was. Under him, Ben moaned and bucked up against Five, making him groan. 

For the longest time, she just stayed frozen by the doorway, feeling a lot like a stranger looking in. They were just kissing, but the act seemed so intimate, especially as Five scented Ben’s neck, making him shiver and mewl.

Pain and sadness twisted like a knot inside her. She felt the overwhelming urge to leave, not wanting to come between Five and Ben. But before she could so much as turn she heard an electrical pop and before she knew it she was lifted off her feet and she gave out a sharp yelp. 

Five deposited her on the bed and climbed in behind her. 

* * *

It was official, Five hated ruts.

Pressing his finger against his temple, he tried to concentrate on his work, but the simmering heat that was rising inside him every day made it difficult. 

He wasn’t in rut yet, but he was close to it as well as Ben. And although they weren’t quite there yet, they were becoming more and more impatient with the rest of their family. But it was even worse with Vanya. Every time they laid eyes on her it took every ounce of control to stop themselves from taking her to one of their rooms to fuck her, especially with her sweet scent that only seemed to grow more and more enticing. The only thing that stopped them was their love for her, and the agreement he and Ben made at the start of their relationship.

A few months after that first kiss between the three of them, he and Ben both agreed that they didn’t want to hurt her or put her in a situation she wasn’t ready for. She was just so pure and innocent. So they both agreed not to go further than kissing with her. Unfortunately, they both couldn’t ignore their needs either, so they did the only logical thing, they took their frustrations out on each other.

With Ben it was easy, he was a guy and an alpha; he understood the kind of needs they had. So they would have very fervent make out sessions where they would grope or dry hump until they came, but nothing more. 

When Pogo announced the end of their class of advanced calculus, Five more or less jumped from his chair and exited the classroom. He needed to get away from the other alphas before he snapped.

Five made his way to the library where Vanya would be waiting, with Ben following closely behind. However, before he could get too far, Ben grabbed him by the arm and Five stopped. He turned to look at Ben with a raised brow, asking him what he wanted. After Ben leaned in and asked him to take them somewhere private, he frowned. 

He didn’t question him further as he teleported them to their hiding spot in the courtyard. For a second he expected Ben to tell him something, or press their lips together. What he did not expect was for Ben to fall on his knees and unbuckle his belt. It took everything in him not to come right there and there. In all their experimentation, they had never sucked each other off, so that had been a welcomed first experience. 

After Ben made him come, drinking everything up, Five pulled him up and kissed him deeply before teleporting them to his room to return the favour. 

Landing on the bed, they tangled together. In their fervent make out, he hadn’t realized the door had opened until Vanya’s sweet scent reached him and he froze. 

Before Ben could register that Vanya was in the room he spatial jumped to her side, her mere presence as always calmed the alpha in him. Once she was on his bed, he and Ben wrapped their arms around her, ready to give her all the attention she needed with soft kisses and gentle touches, when her body shook and the smell of tears reached them. 

It was like a slap in the face for both of them as they tensed up and snapped their heads down at her.

Curling in on herself, Vanya pressed her face on his pillow as she cried into it. Inside him, the alpha side broke out of its cage at the sight of his mate in pain. 

All the stress from his pre-rut, classes and overall life were forgotten as all that mattered to him was finding out why Vanya was crying. 

On cue, he and Ben leaned down and searched her over for any injuries, but when they found nothing they both looked at each other briefly, sharing their confusion. Unsure as to what was wrong with her, Five took her into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Thankfully, she didn’t pull away from the embrace, quite the opposite. 

Vanya clenched his shirt tightly with her delicate fingers and buried her face in his shirt. Behind her, Ben draped his leg over her and kissed the back of her head.

“Vanya, what’s wrong?” Ben asked, his voice pleading. He too no doubt couldn’t bear the sight of their mate crying. 

Vanya didn’t answer right away as she continued to cry on him. Every sob that escaped her lips made his heart feel like it was being twisted.

Letting out deep croons, he nuzzled her temple, hoping that it would calm her down. Ben followed his example. In the end, they were both crooning deeply, no doubt looking ridiculous, but he didn’t care, not when her breathing turned shaky and her crying ceased.

It was after what felt like ages that she finally calmed down and it was like a weight had been physically lifted from him. 

“I saw you two earlier in the courtyard,” she mumbled against Five’s shirt and they both stiffened. 

After promising to take it slow with her, they both agreed to keep their experimentation with one another from her, not because they didn’t want her around but because they didn’t want to freak her out. He wouldn’t mind at all if she was there in the courtyard with them, in fact, he would have welcomed it. Just the thought of her watching with her wide innocent eyes as Ben sucked him off made his cock twitch. But then he realized how he and Ben being together without her might seem like to her and guilt shot through him.

Ben stroked her hair and whispered. 

“We wanted you there, but we didn’t think you were ready, so we-“

“So you decided for me,” she finished for him, tone a little sharper than usual, making the alpha side shrink and whimper in apology. 

_Mate is angry_

Vanya inhaled a shaky breath and spoke again.

“You both need to understand that I’m not something delicate you need to protect.” She leaned down and nuzzled Five’s neck, and gave his scent gland an experimental lick, ripping a groan from him. “I want to be included, I want to experience and experiment with our relationship at the same speed as the both of you.” 

None of them said a word, they didn’t need to as they twisted and curled on each other. Neither he nor Ben could ever refuse her, not to mention that they had to right their wrongs. If she wanted to be included, then they would do just that. 

They proceeded to scent each other, and for what felt like hours, that’s all they did. It didn’t feel sexual at first, just a way to reassure one another and feel closer. It was overwhelming, but at the same time relaxing. The alpha inside him melted against her careful touches, purring with satisfaction as all their scents blended together into one, but he still needed more.

Rolling her onto her back, Five took a deep breath to keep his hazy pre-rut mentality from getting the best of him. If she wanted to be included in their groping and make-out sessions, then he needed to be gentle with her, start her off slowly. A tough thing for someone with very little patience. 

Meeting her blown out eyes, chest rising and falling with speed, Five climbed on top of her. Inside him the alpha growled with satisfaction, liking the position they were in, urging him to fuck their innocent omega, but Five didn’t let it control him. He waited for Vanya to speak up against the new position, but when she didn’t say anything, just looked up at him with those innocent doe-eyes, he leaned in and took her lips in his. It was a soft, innocent kiss as per usual, but then it became more heated until he coaxed her to part her lips and his tongue swept inside her mouth, rough and demanding. 

Vanya gasped against his mouth, her fingers curled on the back of his head to anchor herself. 

When Five felt some movement beside them, he opened his eyes and watched as Ben leaned into her ear and whispered, voice sweet as honey.

“Can I take off your shirt?” 

Separating her lips from his, she blushed a deep red. The alpha inside him growled to take them back. She already seemed overwhelmed, but he was surprised when she gulped and nodded.

Rising himself from her, but still straddling her, Five gave Ben some space as he carefully untied her tie and grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted, leaving her with nothing more than her bra, and his throat went dry.

He always wondered what her breast looked like under her shirt, and now he did. Her petite mounds barely lifted her bra, and it made him salivate. He wanted nothing more than to unhook the bra and worship one while Ben worshiped the other. 

Five grit his teeth. He couldn’t go too fast with her, he had to work her up slowly. 

Shifting his body down her body, he leaned his head. 

“So beautiful,” he awed, pressing a kiss to her navel and scented her soft skin. The sweet vanilla and flowery scent called to him, nearly causing all the control to slip from his fingers. 

Her body shook under him, her breasts stretched out her bra as her breathing quickened. Five proceeded to press kisses on her soft skin, and though he seemed relaxed, he could barely contain his excitement. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, to finally be able to touch and kiss her wherever he wanted. The alpha purred inside him. 

Unfortunately, the moment of bliss was cut short when Ben suddenly got a little too close, too quickly, pressing a kiss against her clavicle. 

Before he even knew it or understood why Five gave out a spine chilling growl that made them all freeze, even him. That had been the first time he had growled at Ben like that. 

For a second Five frowned, unsure why he had done it as he looked at Ben’s wide eyes. But as the alpha side in him stirred, already too close to the surface due to being so close to his rut, he got his answer. 

He loved Ben, and he didn’t mind sharing Vanya with him. She was theirs, but this was her first time with them and as the most dominant out of the two it was his right to go first. His right to have the first taste, to touch her first, to fill her up first. Ben needed to know his place, as much as it pained him.

Giving out a halfhearted growl, Ben seemed to understand as he shifted back and let Five have his fill of her. Five didn’t say a word as he turned his attention back on Vanya. She, like Ben, seemed utterly confused and even a little taken aback, but when he continued his ministration, she slowly sunk back into pleasure. 

He continued to kiss her for a little while longer before he got off of her and slumped down on the bed beside her, giving Ben the go-ahead. Unlike him, Ben didn’t climb on top of her, instead, he leaned over and kissed her slowly, a lot less fervently than him.

For a little while, Five just watched, arousal pooling as it always did whenever he saw them kiss. 

Unable to stay still, he rested his hand against her navel, just keeping it there for a few seconds to let her get used to his touch. Once her muscles uncoiled, he roamed his hand down, barely touching her skin.

When he reached the hem of her skirt, he slowly went to open the button when she separated her lips from Ben and spoke. Five froze instantly. 

“Can I-I keep it on?” 

Five blinked for a second and nodded.

“Of course, whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Moving his hand away from the hem of her skirt to the inside, he crept it up her smooth legs. When his hand reached her panties and felt the damp patch on them, he inhaled sharply. The alpha inside him rattled the cage, wanting nothing more than to be released and take her. 

Giving a small shudder, Vanya mewled and closed her eyes shut, her cheeks became a blotchy red, embarrassment clear in her face. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, and he was confused as to what she was apologizing for, thinking that maybe he moved a little too fast. However, when his mind caught up, he smirked gently. 

Five bit back some snarky remark. He didn’t want to make her feel like he was making fun of her. So he leaned down and stroked her nose with his. Beside her, Ben ghosted his lips over her neck.

“Don’t apologize for your body’s natural reaction,” he hummed, keeping his hand on her inner thigh. “Besides, we like knowing you’re this wet for us.”

She gasped but still didn’t seem to be convinced. So he reached out to Ben and grabbed his hand from her hip. Just as he shot him a confused look, Five moved Ben’s hand under the skirt and pushed his fingers against the wet patch of her panties.

Face contorting into a feral expression, Ben gave out a chest rumbling sound against her neck. 

“See?” Five said, kissing her lips, and the embarrassment slipped from her face. 

With both their hands on her panties, they stroked her through it, the wet patch growing more and more. 

“Have you done this to yourself before?” Five asked, leaning back to see her reaction.

Vanya reddened and nodded, like a deer caught in headlights while he grinned like a predator. 

“When do you do it?” He purred, intrigued.

She gulped

“When I’m alone in my room.”

“And what do you think of?” Ben asked this time.

Vanya took a deep breath. She said the next three words so softly they barely heard them.

“Both of you.” 

“Doing this to you?” Five asked, his breathing speeding up. 

She closed her eyes and nodded softly, ashamed.

Five’s grin grew, but he took mercy on her and stopped teasing her before she self-combusted from embarrassment. Their omega is a shy little thing. They would need to work up her confidence.

As Ben placed her hand on her inner thigh, giving him some room, Five pushed her panties to the side, not wanting to remove them yet to give her a sense of privacy. He rubbed his hand against her folds, letting her get used to him, while he had to bite back every instinct that was trying to take control of him.

Under him, she panted, her cheeks beyond red. And he had done nothing yet. Once she wasn’t so wound up, he moved his fingers upwards and pressed down on her clit before rubbing it.

Vanya cried out, but before she gave them away, Ben swallowed her screams with a kiss. 

Five tilted his head and kissed her temple. 

Covered in her juices, his index finger pressed at her entrance. When she didn’t object, just gave a full-body shudder, he slowly entered her. 

In that moment that felt like they were suspended in time, the first thing he noticed was how tight she was. He only had one finger inside her, and she seemed unable to take more. Her walls were impossibly tight, clenching his finger, making him gasp when he imagined how it would feel like if his cock was inside her. The curiosity and need were so strong, he wanted nothing more than to tear his pants off and sink himself inside her to find out, but he bit the inside of his cheek and ground himself. 

“So tight,” he remarked breathlessly, nuzzling her scent gland to calm him down.

He refused to let their first time be a painful and unpleasant experience. He had to work her up from one finger to two, then finally his cock, and later his knot. But that’ll be another time. For now, he had to give her a taste of it. 

Breathing slowing down. Five scraped his teeth over the dip of her neck and jaw. When he moved his finger, she gasped.

He started with one finger at first, letting her get used to it before inserting another one, gritting his teeth with how tighter she became. On the other side of her, Ben groped her breasts and Vanya moaned. 

“Good girl,” Five praised, pumping his fingers faster inside her. Vanya whimpered at the praise, her scent becoming sweeter still.

_Omega likes to be complimented._

For once, Five was thankful to his alpha side. 

“So perfect,” he purred, and she visibly preened, making his chest tighten. “Taking my fingers so well, you’ll be able to take my cock in no time.” 

Pumping his fingers with abandon, Vanya’s breath hitched, coming out shakily as she got closer to the edge. When Five curled his fingers inside her and pressed down on her clit with his thumb, she gave out a long and loud moan that Ben thankfully swallowed whole. 

Finger still inside her, Five clenched his jaw as he felt her full body tremor. He had to clamp down on every last bit of his control, the haze in his mind spreading. His cock straining against his shorts. 

Before he really threw all control out the window, he tucked a blissed-out Vanya in his arms and whispered praises against her ear while Ben trailed his knuckles up and down her spine. 

Looking over Vanya’s head, Five met his eyes. The memory of him growling at Ben came back to him and he immediately felt guilty, so he leaned over Vanya and planted a gentle kiss on his parted lips, apologizing. Ben accepted the kiss, showing no anger or resentment. 

As they laid down on his bed, catching their breaths, Vanya kissed Ben on the chin.

“What about the both of you?” She asked, hand trailing down his body, but before she could get too far Five grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t worry about us, this is about you.” 

Vanya pouted, her brows furrowing adorably, and her nose twitched. 

“But…”

Five smirked and leaned down, placing a small kiss on her lips.

“It’s ok Vanya, just go to sleep.” 

She seemed like she wanted to argue some more, but she relented and tucked herself in their arms, her body practically covered by both of them. 

As the minutes turned into hours, Five had a tough time falling asleep. All he could think of was the next time they tried this again, together. 


	7. Omega

Five was having the most pleasant dream. He was lying back on the bed, Vanya was on top of him riding him, her hands massaging her tiny tits as tiny gasps escaped her glossy lip. Beside her, Ben was kissing him, while Five jerked him off.

If there was a heaven, that was it. 

“ _Fiveee_ ,” dream Vanya moaned his name, so sultry that she had to be a dream. 

Groaning in his sleep, Five thrust into her, and her moans intensified. 

“ _Please Five_ ,” she begged, but he wasn’t sure what exactly she was begging for, she was already milking him for what he was worth. 

“ _Please_ ,” she begged again, eyes pleading, her voice sounded like it was coming from further away.

Five’s brows furrowed, a small pout formed on his lips. He didn’t want to be pulled away from such a pleasant dream. But when awareness gripped at him and began to pull him awake, he had no other choice but to give in.

Groggily, his eyes opened and he searched for the culprit that woke him up from such a wonderful dream. 

The room was still dark; the moonlight gleamed through the window, casting a soft blue light on him. When he didn’t find anything out of the ordinary he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fully intending to go back to sleep and hopeful continue his dre-

“Five,” the voice of Vanya from his dream whimpered, and he frowned. Did he not wake up? Or was this also a dream? 

Before his eyes slid open again, he finally noticed the weight on top of him, pressing down on his groin. In less than a second, his eyes snapped open and landed on the sight before him.

He nearly choked.

Straddling his hips was Vanya, her hands on his chest, fingers clawing at his shirt. Her head was bowed, hair half-covering her blotchy face, breathing hard, her body radiated heat, like a small human furnace 

His eyes swelled.

Due to the moonlight casting its blue light on her pale skin, she looked so ethereal, like a goddess. 

Five became fully awake. 

“Vanya, what-“

Before he could finish, he froze when the smell struck him. 

In all his life there were two scents he had become addicted to, Ben and Vanya’s to the point that other scents didn’t affect him. Even Klaus, who presented as an omega, didn’t affect him. But Vanya and Ben’s scent? It was like his personal drug. He couldn’t get enough of it. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare or prepare him for the scent that saturated the room. 

He never smelled something so good in his life. Even if he tried to explain it he could not, for it was more than just a scent it was a calling. 

Five sucked in a hard breath, passing through his suddenly dry throat like sandpaper. Inside him, the alpha instinct growled and exposed its teeth as it sought to claw its way out like the wild beast it was. Seeking to seize control and go after the scent that was calling to it. The only reason he didn’t lunge at Vanya, was because Five clamped down on all of his control by biting the inside of his cheek until coppery blood swirled inside his mouth. 

As the logical and feral side of him waged war against each other inside him, he struggled to make sense of the situation and where the scent was coming from. The answer was of course obvious. 

“Vanya,” he rasped, his teeth clenched to the point they might crack. “You’re in heat,”

It was like she hadn’t even heard him.

“Please,” she pleaded, feverishly.

_Omega needs u-_

Five gave a low growl and writhed under her, his pants growing tight around him as his cock tented them. He tried to take in a deep breath to calm his raging mind, but all he could manage was a shaky breath that was more of a moan.

Despite the destructive war going on inside him, Vanya didn’t seem to notice his struggle as she moved her hands down. 

With wide eyes, he stared, as if in a trance, as she took his hands and placed them on her hips, and the rational side of him, finally caught up with his alpha side as the realization of what she wanted, hit him.

He was an alpha near his rut and she was a newly presented omega in heat, what else could she possibly want? 

Five exhaled, trying to ground himself. Every part of him was telling him to surrender, to simply give in, but he couldn’t. He was almost in rut and she was in heat, the repercussions could be disastrous. 

“Vanya, we-“

Vanya cut him off by rolling her hips against his clothed erection. 

Five groaned, his finger dug into her hips. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to torture him, but she kept grinding against him, leaving the evidence of her arousal on his pants. Despite how wrong this was, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her body’s reaction. How wet and needy she was. Five might have prided himself as a rational individual, with no time for such things, but he was very much at mercy to his instincts, how could he not be?

Thousands upon thousands of years’ worth of evolution made omegas irresistible to alphas. Centuries upon centuries of omegas calling to alphas, and now she calling to him. Grabbing onto him, forcing him to his knee, until he was willing to do anything for her. And he would. He would gladly fall to his knees and worship her, move heaven and earth for her, fill her up and give her everything she desired- but he couldn’t. 

Taking his hands from her hips, he clamped them down on the sheets, as if they were his lifeline. He almost wept when desperation and a hint of hurt flashed before her eyes. 

“Five please,” she sobbed, the cloudiness in her eyes spread as the newly arisen omega in her took over. She rolled her hips against his with abandon and he groaned. “I need you both.” 

Every muscle in his neck stood out as he clamped down on every bit of control he had left. He even closed his eyes for good measure. 

“We ca-“

“It hurts so much,” Vanya whimpered.

Inside him the alpha was manic, yanking at his chains that were gradually becoming undone. All he could think of is that their omega was fertile and begging to be bred. 

_Mount her, knot her, breed her._

Five almost gave in. 

Heats and ruts were painful. If their bodies didn’t receive what it demanded, every muscle would ache, as every nerve ending felt like it was on fire, almost as a way to force them to mate. To hear that Vanya, his sweet little Vanya was in pain brought out an all-encompassing need to relieve her pain, to give her body what is desperately needed.

“ _Please_ take the pain away, _please_ ,” she took a hold of the collar of his shirt and pushed her face against the crook of his neck, a soft, tantalizing whisper escaped her lips. “ _Alpha_.” 

Everything went very still and quiet for a second as what little control he still held onto snapped. 

A rumble began at the back of his throat, growing deeper and deeper as the rut that was days away took over his body, answering the call of an omega in heat. The alpha side in him broke out of its chains and took over, clouding his mind almost instantly, and he let it. 

He had never felt so fucking free in his life.

Pushing himself up, Five pulled her closer and tucked his nose against her hair and drew in a long, deep breath.

“Say that again,” he ordered, his voice an octave lower than usual, making her shiver. A gasp escaped her glossy lips.

“ _Alpha_.” 

Inhaling sharply, he placed his hands on her hips, fingers digging into her skin a little too roughly. His hold was shaky, his hands clammy. All of him felt too hot, too sensitive, like an exposed nerve. His skin felt too tight. In comparison, hers was silky and soft. 

Above him, she grew even hotter and wetter, desperate for something only they could give her. It made him give out a primal grunt at the thought. He would give it to her, fill up her emptiness, and take the pain away. 

Eyes blazing, he clutched his shirt between his fingers and yanked it off, ripping the buttons, and sending them flying across the room. Vanya’s chest swelled as her breathing hardened. Her tongue flicked her bottom lip, and he stared at it like a predator as he grasped her chin and kissed her deeply. 

She whimpered at the roughness of the kiss but didn’t pull away as she continued to rock against him, but this time he joined her. 

Sliding one hand up her spine, he struggled to unhook her bra, growling impatiently, but once he got it off he threw the offending article across the room, or so he intended. Instead, the bra caught on his finger and landed on Ben’s face, waking him up. 

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” He asked groggily, half asleep. 

When he didn’t get an answer, Ben blinked, his eyes peering at the darkness, confused as to what he was seeing, but once his sight sharpened he tensed and took in a sharp breath.

There were no words to describe the scene before him.

Vanya was above Five. Her head was bent back, lips formed into an O as he sucked and tweaked her nipples between the pads of his fingers. 

“Fuck,” Ben hissed when their scents reached him. 

Snapping his head toward Ben when he noticed his wakeful state before he could say a word, and no doubt tell them how irresponsible this was, Five grabbed her hips and lifted her up and set her down on top of Ben, her back pressed against his chest. 

Five watched with near amusement as Ben tensed up and Vanya purred. Before he could panic, Five leaned down and kissed him, coaxing the alpha inside him to come out, much as Vanya did with him. It took a bit longer, and a bit of convincing, but once Ben gave in, he gasped and kissed every part of Vanya he could reach. 

For a long while, they both worshiped her body, making her give out tiny whimpers and purrs. Five was content with just that until she parted her lips and a soft, feverish mewl escaped her lips.

“ _Please_.” 

She didn’t need to clarify further. 

Five responded with a croon. He leaned back and made eye contact with Ben as he slipped his pants and boxers off. Not requiring any further instructions, Ben took a hold of her thighs and spread her legs wide, displaying her rosy cunt to him, as if she was an offering. 

Vanya quivered when the air hit her over sensitive folds and Five’s chest rumbled as he gave out a low possessive growl when he saw the amount of slick she was producing. 

The urge to lick the slick that was oozing from her folds, pooling on the sheets, was overpowering. He wanted to taste her, to find out if she tasted as good as she smelled. There wasn’t a doubt in him that she would. But with the way she was shivering and squirming in Ben’s grasp, he knew he couldn’t tease her. 

Five climbed on top of her, like a predator digging its claw on the prey it just caught. 

“What do you need?” He asked, slotting himself between her hips, the head of his cock brushing against her entrance.

“Alpha please,” she whimpered, followed by a small sob. But Five was relentless. He needed to hear the words, both because he needed confirmation and because he wanted to hear how much she wanted him inside her. 

“Please what?” Asked Ben for him, the need to hear her say it was just as strong as his.

Vanya closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. For a brief second, he could see the shy, innocent girl that had been devoured by the omega inside her.

“Please fill me up!”

Five didn’t need any further enticement as he entered her slowly, with immense care. His need for her may be overpowering, clouding his mind, but he still didn’t want to hurt her. Just the thought of causing any pain to their tiny omega made both him and the alpha side bristle.

Inch by inch he sank inside her, giving out words of encouragement while Ben crooned, caressed and kissed her scent gland, doing his best to soothe her while she gasped and whimpered. Once he was fully inside her, he gritted his teeth, and bent his head, his bangs flopped over his face.

As she had been with his finger just last night, she was impossibly tight around him. 

Vanya’s breaths came out hard, her small fingers pushed down on his shoulder blades to anchor herself. Five placed a tender kiss on her temple. He waited for her to make the first move, too scared to hurt her. 

Vanya took a few deep breaths under him, settling her heartbeat as she got used to him. Once she did, she rolled her hips experimentally, and he groaned. She felt so good.

“So nice and tight for me,” he grunted, and she clenched around him, making him hiss. 

He started slowly, thrusting inside her, letting her get used to it as he stretched her impossibly tight walls. Once she wasn’t as tight and was moaning his name, he shifted his hips and thrust deep and fast inside her. Meanwhile, Ben rolled and pressed down on her clit. 

Her cheeks were red, her eyes half-lidded. Body moving up and down Ben as Five thrust inside her, her breath became stuck in her throat, giving out choked whimpers instead of moans. Five kissed her, greedily devouring all her sounds.

“Show him how good it feels, Vanya,” Ben whispered into her ear.

Vanya didn’t need any further clarification or orders as she moaned his name and called him alpha. Five grit his teeth, the alpha inside him preened with pride and possessiveness. He was sure everyone in the house could hear her and he hoped they could, that way they knew she belonged to them.

When Vanya’s thrusts stuttered, she tightened around him, and he knew she was close. 

Five drove harder inside her and sucked on her neck, leaving behind a large red welt there. Meanwhile Ben pressed down on her clit and Vanya moaned loudly into the night.

When her first orgasm hit, Five bit his tongue to stop himself from coming then and there as her tight walls clenched around him, milking him, as if coaxing his seed.

Under him, Vanya moaned and arched her back, sweat rolled down her overheated cheeks. Meanwhile, Five scrunched up his face and buried it right above her scent gland, allowing the scent to fill his senses in order to ground him. 

To hold back his orgasm was torture and he wouldn’t have been able to do it if it wasn’t for all those times he had experimented with Ben, but in the end, he managed it and he was proud. He refused to come until their omega was limp and whimpering under him, begging for his knot.

Even as Vanya continued to experience the aftershock of her orgasm, Five continued to thrust, not losing his rhythm. 

He once read in a book he borrowed from the library after sneaking out one day, that omegas needed to orgasm a few times before they were able to take an alpha’s knot. In his cloudy state of mind he could barely remember why exactly, but he knew it would make her feel more comfortable, and that’s all that mattered. 

Once Vanya was writhing, heavy pants slipping through her parted lips as the third orgasm hit her, and he was sure he was about to burst, he let himself seek his release.

Collapsing fully on top of Ben, she watched lazily as Five bared his teeth and pounded into her. Almost instantly her blissed-out expression changed as her breathing picked up once more when he angled himself and snapped his hips against her.

Tiny pleads and _alphas_ escaped her lips, causing his mind to grow more and more cloudy as his hips spasmed and his thrusts stuttered. The heat that had pooled in his gut long ago rose within him. This time, when he was close to the edge, he let himself go. 

With one last powerful thrust, he orgasmed, his eyes shutting tightly closed as he released his seed inside her, sealing it all inside her as his knot started to swell. At the same time, his gums ached as he felt the urge to bite down on her scent gland and mark her as his forever, but the somewhat coherent part of him stopped him from doing so. 

The orgasm rolled over him in waves

Five collapsed on top of her as euphoria washed through him. Every nerve in his body thrummed in unison. His breathing was harsh, sweat rolled down his face, coating him in a shiny sheen. 

Under him, Vanya’s body gave out tiny tremors as she whined and her face scrunched up, pain clear in her face. Five tensed up. 

Despite the aftershock of his orgasm, both he and Ben jumped into action as they both crooned and nuzzled every inch of her face and neck, doing their best to soothe her. Vanya just started to experiment with her body. He knew it wasn’t easy for her to take his girth, especially his knot. That is why he wanted to work her up slowly. He knew she wouldn’t be ready, but with her heat, there was really no choice. 

She continued to whine pitifully, and it tugged at his heart, making him feel like a monster for doing this to her. But the only thing he could do was kiss her lips and continue to croon. It wasn’t an easy experience for him either. While it wasn’t painful, it was like a deep and warm ache. 

Thankfully, Ben was there to soothe her as he told her how good and perfect she was, and assured her that the knot would go down soon. 

After Vanya seemed to settle down and adjust, they both relaxed and hugged her tightly. When he felt someone stroke his sweaty bangs from his face, he glanced tiredly at Ben through lidded eyes. 

Ben was pressing small kisses at Vanya’s scent gland that was red and swollen, making her shiver every time.

Moving as little as possible, Five bent down and kissed Ben softly, for once letting him dominate the kiss. After he separated their lips, he laid his forehead on Vanya’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he waited.

Time seemed to slow down as the minutes ticked by. 

When pressure grew inside him and he felt his knot tighten again, confusing him, he frowned. Before he knew it, another orgasm racked him. His brows furrowed and his eyes closed as he let out a grunt. With another load of his seed spurting into her, Vanya whimpered, her fingers twisted in his hair to anchor herself.

After the orgasm drained from his system, he was left breathing hard again. Giving out a low groan while Vanya mewled, Ben crooned and petted both of them, doing his best to soothe them.

Once the aftershock drained out of him, he laid there limp, wondering where that had come from. 

He wasn’t new to knotting. He had knotted before when he masturbated, but it never felt this intense, and he never came twice before, even when he spent his ruts alone. Was it because of him being in rut and her being in heat? He wasn’t sure, and his mind was still far too hazy to make sense of it. 

It felt like ages later that his knot finally went down and he slipped out of her and she hissed. 

Mesmerized, Five watched as the obscene amount of cum spilled out of her.

For a long, while they all just laid down together, with him and Ben petting Vanya, enjoying the peace.

He knew this was far from over. Heats lasted an entire week, but he still thought this round would have sated her for now. To his shock, Vanya rolled on top of Ben and with shaky legs, she straddled him. 

Five watched wide-eyed as she showered Ben’s jaw with tiny kisses as she rolled her hips against him. Before either of them knew it, she positioned herself and slid him inside her. 

Ben gave out a sound between a growl and a groan. 

With renowned vigour, she rode him while both of them just stayed there, both too shocked. However, once the shock washed out of them, they both joined her. 

Five stayed behind her, his hands on her hips to steady her. Meanwhile, Ben gripped his thighs, letting Vanya control the speed. 

Just like they did with him, they made Vanya orgasm twice before Ben knotted her. At first, he thought she wouldn’t want to be knotted, given the first experience, but when she didn’t pull away from him and kept pleading, Ben came inside her.

As Vanya slumped down on Ben’s chest, her cheek resting on his shoulder, Five soothed them, so when Ben gasped and whimpered and Vanya mewled, he crooned and nuzzled both of his mates. 

Once Ben slid out of her, they both stopped breathing as they thought she would demand another round, which they would give her, even if they had to force themselves. However, when their little omega wrinkled her nose and hugged the pillow as she fell asleep. They both let out a relieved sigh. For now, they were in the clear. 

Exhaustion washing over them, they both settled on either side of her and tucked her in their arms. 

Five fell asleep with a small smile on his lips, pleased that his mates were satisfied. 

* * *

The next few days had been challenging for them. 

This was his first time spending his rut with someone, and he had very limited knowledge on heats. So he naively assumed that after the first round things would calm down a bit, he was wrong.

For every hour she was awake, Vanya wouldn’t get her hands off them. 

Alphas had a very low refractory period during ruts, and to top it off there were two alphas in rut present, and yet Vanya wasn’t pleased. No matter how many times they fucked her, how many times they knotted her, she wanted more. He and Ben were exhausted. For such a little thing, she sure had stamina. 

The only time she wasn’t on top of them was when it came time to eat. 

At first, she didn’t even glance at the food. Her body was more concerned with other things, but that didn’t mean she didn’t need to eat. 

So in order to cajole her into eating and taking her pills, they would place her on either of their lap and hand feed her, giving encouraging croons the whole way. She still ate little, but it was better than nothing.

After four days of their ruts and heat, things slowed down a bit. Vanya wasn’t as horny and demanding as she was at first, much to their relief. But just as she seemed to regain some coherence, so did he. 

On the morning of the fourth day, he woke up before either of them after he heard a set of footsteps outside the door. 

Without warning, he let out a threatening growl, warning whoever was there to stay away. Thankfully, whoever that was heard him and left. 

Before he slipped out of bed, he turned to look at Ben and Vanya. Seeing them both still asleep and hugging each other, a smile tugged at his lips and he made his way to the door and opened it. Eyes lowering, he perked up a brow when he saw the tray full of food and a pitcher of icy water. 

For the last four days, he hadn’t thought about anything else other than their rut and heat, the alpha side still fogging his mind. However, as the smell of warm croissants wafted into his nose, he frowned. 

They had not gone out of their room for four days, four school days, no less. Why hadn’t anyone come to check on them? Why had their Father let them spend their ruts and heat together? He must know what they were up to, seeing as mom brought them a tray of food, and always made sure to put two of Vanya’s pills on the side. Clearly, mom knew what they were doing, everyone knew, but no one stopped them. Why?

Five took the food tray from the floor and made his way to the bed, studying at the little croissants mistrustful. 

When Klaus, the other omega of the family, went on his first heat, Dad separated him from Diego. Five remembered how tough that had been for their brother, who kept trying to get back to his mate but was forced to remain as far away as possible. For once Five even felt a little pity for him. 

Even Allison and Luther, who were alphas, were separated every time they went on rut. So why not them? What made them so special? Five tried to come up with what that was, but his mind was still too hazy.

A frustrated growl slipped through his lips, making Vanya and Ben stir on the bed. 

He just knew the old man was up to something, he had to be. Somehow, the three of them spending their heat and rut together benefited him, and he was going to find out what that was.

Unfortunately, as soon as his mind began to clear from the haze, a small hand pressed firmly on his shoulder and pulled him back on the bed. Before he knew it, Vanya mounted him and inserted him inside her. All his worries were thrown out the window. 


	8. The morning after

Five stirred awake.

Giving out a soft groan, he turned on the bed. His muscles screamed from the pain. He felt like he’d just ran the longest marathon in his life. The haze that had blanketed his mind for the last week was lifted, leaving him at peace and utterly satisfied. 

Rolling on the bed, he stretched out his limbs like a cat, a wide grin plastered on his lips as the memories came back to him. He couldn’t believe he just had sex, and more than once, quite a few more times than once and with the people he cared the most about in the world. 

Settling back down, he rested his head back on the pillow and gave out a soft sigh when his eyes met Ben’s brown ones, then trailed down. In Ben’s arms was Vanya, clinging to him, her leg draped over his hip, her face tucked against his chest. 

“Morning,” he greeted and placed a small kiss on his lips. Ben returned it, but it was strained, making Five frowned. Separating from him, Five cocked a brow as if to inquire what was wrong when he noticed the lines on his forehead.

“There’s something wrong,” Ben whispered, his brows furrowing further. “We’ve been here for seven days and no one has come to check up on us.” 

As if someone had flicked a switch, all the worry, and concerns he had locked up behind bars while in rut flooded inside him, as the rational side of him that had been dampened by the haze took over. All those thoughts he had while he wasn’t as controlled by his rut came back to him, of how odd he found it that they hadn’t been interrupted. 

Matching his deep frown, he breathed through his nose.

“I know.”

Ben worked his jaw.

“What do you think it means?” 

Hundreds of possibilities flashed through his mind. He didn’t have a definitive answer, but all were equally disconcerting. 

“I’m still trying to figure that one out, but I’m guessing we’ll be getting the answer soon enough.” 

Ben nodded but didn’t seem at all relieved by the answer as he folded his arm over Vanya’s body, pulling her closer to him. His grip was tight against her skin. 

“I won’t let him hurt her Five.” 

A shiver ran down Five’s spine with the way he said that. With a dark tone, and a flared nose. He was once again reminded why he was called The Horror. 

“I know, but we don’t even know what he’s got planned yet. The best we can do is keep our ears low to the ground. He can’t know we suspect something’s up.” 

For several seconds Ben continued to stare at him with the same dark look, but then he sighed and deflated, eyes shifting to Vanya then back to him, the edge of his lips curled into a coy smile. 

It made his heart squeeze. 

“I can’t believe we actually did any of that.”

Finding his smile contagious, Five mirrored his goofy grin.

“I know.” 

A nervous chuckle slipped through Ben’s lips as he made little circles on Vanya’s hip with his finger, while Five pushed himself against her, sandwiching her between them. 

“I would have liked for us to have gone slow, but I’m glad we did it.” 

Five hummed and leaned forward, taking his bottom lip between his. 

“We have all the time in the world to take it slow.” He gave him a lopsided grin and glanced down at Vanya. “Besides, I’m pretty sure she would have killed us both if we had gone slow.”

Ben chuckled. 

“She would have.” 

As they both stifled their chuckles, Vanya stirred in their arms and they both glanced down at her. 

Tucking her face against Ben’s jaw, she wrinkled her nose when sunlight hit her eyes. 

“Ten more minutes,” she grumbled.

Both of them just stared at her, waiting for the realization to hit her. 

Not a second had passed before her eyes snapped open, and she shot up on the bed. 

“Oh, my god!” Her eyes went back and forth between the two, her mouth opening and closing like a fish caught out of water. “Did we just-”

She didn’t need their answer, as she no doubt felt their naked bodies pressed against hers. 

Cheeks turning all tones of red, she squealed and twisted around the bed to press her head against the pillow, much like an ostrich. 

Five chuckled and nuzzled her jaw. A fluttery sensation, emanating from his stomach rolled through him. It warmed him to know that despite all they just did; she was their shy, innocent Vanya. Sure he loved the needy, demanding omega had taken over during her heat, but he loved the Vanya that would blush every time they so much as kissed her too. 

He wanted to see more of that reaction, wanted to see her blush adorably. 

Leaning forward, he smiled against her ear.

“What we did was perfectly normal V,” he crooned, half teasing.

Ben smirked. 

“Yea, it was all natural reactions, though I must say when you-“

“Oh god stop!” She begged, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

Despite her embarrassment and suffering, they both couldn’t help but chortle. 

Five trailed his knuckles up and down her spine. 

“How much do you remember anyway?”

His memory of his first rut was hazy, and since he read heats tended to be a bit more overwhelming, he assumed she also had broken memories of the last seven days. It saddened him a little to know that their first time was probably a hazy memory, but what could he do?

“More than I’d like.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. Did you not enjoy yourself?” Five faked hurt as he pouted and downcast his gaze. “Or maybe we didn’t live up to your expectations?” 

She went still, and he struggled to keep a smirk from forming on his lips. 

“No! Of course not, I loved it,” she assured him, finally lifting her head from the pillow. “It’s just...embarrassing.” Her cheeks coloured beautifully once more as another memory no doubt flashed in her mind. “But God, that didn’t even sound or acted like me, so needy and…” 

Before she could finish, she buried her face in the pillow again. 

_ Omega is adorable. _

“But we like it when you’re needy,” Five purred, feeling himself grow hard, something he truly thought wasn’t possible after the sex marathon they just had. 

Ben hummed his agreement, Vanya just sank further against the pillow. 

After minutes went by and Five worried she might suffocate herself, Vanya gathered enough courage to turn and face them. 

She sighed. 

“I’m sorry for messing up the moment,” she mumbled, wrapping one hand over herself. 

“You could never mess up anything,” Ben said sweetly, leaning down and planting a kiss above her head. “We actually find your reaction endearing.” 

Humming his agreement, Five crooned. Now that she was an omega, it affected her even more than before as she quirked up and sought him out, her eyes searching his as if begging him to continue. What else could he do but indulge her? Five continued to croon deeply, feeling completely at ease in this pocket of time. Maybe things would go to hell after they exited the room, but for now, everything was perfect. 

“How does it feel like being an Omega?” Ben asked, genuinely intrigued. 

“Kind of weird and disorienting honestly, but at the same time it feels like I’m finally complete.”

They both nodded. They weren’t omegas, but they knew what she described felt like. 

Before they could ask further, she grabbed a hold of the sheets and crawled down the bed; her legs wobbly. 

“Where are you going?”

“I feel icky and smell like I haven’t bathed in months. I need to get a shower,” she answered as she continued her escape. 

They both turned to face each other, then back at her. Neither of their alphas liked that idea. They worked so hard to get their scent on her, so much so that she mostly smelled of them, but the logical side couldn’t argue with her. They desperately needed a shower. 

Giving each other a nod, Ben caught Vanya before she could escape, giving out a small startled yelp. 

“What are you doing?” She asked as Ben took her in his arms again. 

“I can get us to the bathroom much faster,” Five boasted. 

“Hold on to me,” he told them. 

The two of them gripped him as his brows furrowed in concentration. It wasn’t often that he tried spatial jumping with more than one person, so he had to make sure he got the calculations just right. The last thing he needed was the three of them ending up in Dad’s office butt naked, or something equally embarrassing, though he couldn’t imagine what could be more embarrassing than that. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath an electrical charge of his power spread in the surrounding air. Before they knew it, they had jumped to the bathroom. The tiles of the bathroom floor were damp and slippery, nearly causing him and Ben to lose their footing and split their heads open on the sink. Thankfully, they steady their stance. 

Legs wobbly, and realizing that she was naked and with no sheets, Vanya squeaked. The sound becoming a favourite of his, she lunged at Ben, her arms linked on his neck as she held him for support. 

Five didn’t tell her how silly it was to be embarrassed after everything they did. He just rolled his eyes and went to get the water ready. Meanwhile, Ben petted her head and whispered into her ear. Once the water was sufficiently warm enough, the three of them stepped inside the tub, somehow fitting, thanks to Vanya being flushed against Ben. 

Seeing as he was the one under the showerhead, Five parted his lips in bliss as the water washed over him, getting rid of a lot of the sweat that coated his body. They really needed a shower. 

He didn’t proceed to bathe himself, however, as he took the body wash. 

“I can clean myself,” Vanya mumbled as Five lathered her body with soap, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her nape. 

“I know, but I’d like to do it if that’s ok with you?” 

She gave out a resigned sigh.

“I suppose it’s too late to be embarrassed. Both of you have seen more of my body in seven days than I have ever seen my entire life,” she mumbled. 

He grinned against her neck. 

“That’s the spirit.” 

For the next couple of minutes, Five cleaned every inch of her while Ben supported her. When just her private area was left, he pressed himself flush against her back, his hand on her ass. The alpha inside him purred at the thought of leaving that part of her uncleaned so that the evidence of what they did could stay on her, but he knew that was not very sanitary. 

He cleaned her between her thighs, being careful with her swollen and sensitive folds, as if they were delicate petals, making her whimper. Once she was clean, he couldn’t help but sink his pinky inside her. 

A part of him almost thought she wouldn’t feel it, with all she had taken the last few days, but then her breath hitched.

“Five?”

“Yes?” He hummed. 

“Focus,” she chided, and Ben grumbled out a chuckle. 

Like a child getting caught red-handed, he pouted. 

“I’ll try.” 

Once satisfied that he sufficiently covered her in soap, Ben pulled them both under the water and rinsed the soap off of her. After that, he handed Vanya to him so he could shower. Vanya clung to him as she had with Ben. Nuzzling her neck while Ben showered, Five gave out a displeased grumble when he realized their scent no longer clung to her like before. He supposed he would have to remedy that after. 

When he was squeaky clean, Five handed Vanya back to Ben so he could shower, turning his back on them.

As he cleaned himself, he realized that he was half hard, and how could he not be? So when Ben wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and pumped, Five nearly groaned out his name for the whole mansion to hear. He couldn’t touch Vanya, not with how sensitive she was, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t touch each other. 

After he came with a strained growl, his seed mixing with the water, he turned and returned the favour, while Vanya watched them with wide, intrigued eyes. 

After they were all cleaned, taking far longer than they should have, Five spatial jumped back to their rooms and brought them back clean clothes. Slipping on their clothes, getting an old domestic feeling by it all, he brushed Vanya’s hair and scent her yet again. Once they were all presentable, they exited the bathroom and into the empty hallway. The odd silence didn’t weird them out.

Seeing as it was Saturday, they knew their siblings would be in the recreational room, so that’s the first place they went.

As soon as the three of them walked through the doors of the rec room, where all their siblings were hanging out, Klaus shot up to his feet and clapped. 

“And they are alive, ladies and gentlemen!” 

Vanya blushed deeply. And Five would be lying if he didn’t feel the back of his neck grow warm.

“You knew?” Vanya asked, who even he was shocked to hear that she thought their relationship was a secret from their siblings. He knew their siblings were aware of it.

Klaus curved a brow.

“If I knew?” He laughed. “Of course I knew!” He pointed at Ben and Five. “These two couldn’t stop making out at every corner of the house and let’s not even talk about the fact that they kept staring at you like you’re the most delicious thing that had ever existed.” 

Klaus shrugged. 

“But if it’s solid proof you want?” 

Five just knew he would not like this. 

“Five’s room is right above mine, so I heard every little detail, and let me tell you, missy,” Klaus placed his hands on his hips and bent at the waist. “I never thought such loud screams could come from such tiny lungs!” He teased and Vanya reddened. “But I suppose when you got two alphas fu-”

“Klaus,” Five warned before Vanya could self combust. 

Giving him an innocent smile, Klaus lifted his hands up and shut his mouth. The rest couldn’t stifle their chuckles any further.

Shaking his head, Five turned his attention to the next most competent person in the family when the three of them weren’t around. 

“Where’s dad?” 

looking up from her magazine, Allison shook her head. 

“I don’t know, we haven’t seen him in days, actually. I think he went on a business trip or something.” 

Five’s brows shot up to his hairline. Meanwhile, Ben frowned. Not once had they ever heard of their Father leaving on a business trip, or being away for longer than a day or two. It was also too much of a coincidence that he was away just when Vanya went into heat. What the hell was going on? 

“Hopefully he went on vacation. Some sun might help ease him up a bit. Either that or turn him into stone,” Klaus shrugged. “I’m leaning towards the latter.”

Despite everything, the corners of his mouth quirked a bit. If their father turned into stone, that would be a dream come true. 

“Guess you guys were lucky to have your ruts and heat when the bastard wasn’t around,” Diego grumbled, clearly jealous. 

While Five usually would have boasted, he knew there was no such thing as luck. 

* * *

For the next few days, the three of them returned to classes as if nothing had happened. None of their tutors seemed to notice their absence during the last seven days, not even Pogo who smiled at them when they arrived at their class with him on Monday. For a moment Five considered the possibility that he might have somehow suspended the three of them in time without even realizing it. But then he remembered he couldn’t quite control his time travel ability, and that would have taken a lot of effort and concentration, not to mention an immense amount of energy. However, as days turned into weeks, and their father returned but didn’t say a word to them, he thought maybe it was just luck that their father had left the mansion on those days out of pure coincidence. 

With how stressed he had been recently, when Allison suggested they go bowling, they had all jumped in. He thought it would make them ease up a bit, but he barely paid any attention to any of his siblings or the game, he just focused on Ben and Vanya, who didn’t seem to have a good time either. When he suddenly whisked Vanya’s and told Ben to follow him with a gesture of his chin, their siblings all stared at them with a brow raised and a smirk on their lips. Klaus even whistled at them, knowing full well what they were going to do. 

Neither Ben nor Vanya questioned him as he led them to the alleyway. After determining that it was dark enough that no one could see, without saying a word, he took Vanya into his arms and pressed her flush against him. A small, surprised gasp left her before he glued his lips to hers. Placing his hands on her ass, he rolled his hips against her, growing hard inside his jeans. Behind her, Ben was rocking against her, his lips on her neck. 

They were above a quickie in some dirty alleyway, but he needed them. All the stress from the last four weeks was getting to him, and they couldn’t risk doing anything at home when they weren’t sure what was going on.

Just as he slid his hand between them and slipped his fingers inside the waistband of her jeans, she placed her small hands on his chest and pushed. Five instantly separated and Ben stopped, both of them thinking they had gone too fast or did something wrong. 

Vanya caught her breath for a second. 

“Sorry, I’ve just been feeling a little under the weather recently.” 

Five’s brow crushed together. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Ben asked

She shrugged. 

“I didn’t want to worry you. We’ve all been stressed enough as it is with how strange Dad has been acting recently.” 

_ Omega is sick.  _

Five sighed and placed their foreheads together, his hand against the back of Ben’s head to keep them all connected. 

“Vanya,” he breathed, planting a kiss on her temple. “You shouldn’t keep something like that from us, no matter how stressed we are.” 

Giving out a sigh, she seemed to want to argue, but then she nodded. 

Before they exited the alleyway, he and Ben adjusted his pants and showered her with kisses. It wasn’t enough, but it would have to do for now, until Vanya felt better. 

The next day, they all went back to their regular classes, except for Vanya. Growing worried, both of them continued to glance at her empty chair throughout. Before they were even dismissed, he and Ben jumped to their feet and half ran to Vanya’s room. The worst possible outcome flashing through their minds.

He didn’t even knock as he pushed open the door. 

“Vanya, what’s wrong? You haven’t come out of your room the whole day, what’s w-“

Five trailed off when his eyes landed on the empty room, and it was like his heart had jumped out of his chest. Neither of them said a word as they frantically ran to the only place she could be, and where they hoped she was, the infirmary. 

Once they arrived, Ben was about to open the door to the examination room, but before he could the door slid open and Mom greeted them both with a smile, using her body to block the way inside. 

“Hello boys, I see you came to see your sister, but I’m afraid she isn’t feeling well,” their mother told them with a plastic grin. “And your father also requested to see you in his office.” 

It was like the air was punched out of him. For a second he actually considered pushing her aside, even though it wasn’t mom’s fault as she was just following her orders. The alpha bristled inside him. 

“Number Five, Number Six,” their father called behind them and they both froze. 

Turning slowly on the spot, both of them faced their Father who was looking down at them. 

“Follow me,” he ordered.

Despite every will in his body telling him to stay, Five found his legs following behind their Father. 

Settling behind his desk, their Father glanced up at them as he folded his hands, his usual scowl plastered on his face.

“Well done, Number Five, Number Six, you have accomplished your most important mission yet.” 

Both of their eyes narrowed, not understanding what their father meant. What mission was he talking about? He never told them about a mission.

Seeing their confusion, their Father leaned back on his chair and graced them with an explanation. 

“I just got news that Number Seven is expecting.” 

Everything went suddenly quiet.

It was like the very ground had opened up below him and he fell down into a long and endless abyss. His ears rang, and everything seemed to grow slow. He watched as their father’s mouth moved, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. In his head, the same words kept repeating over and over again. 

_ Vanya is pregnant.  _

So that’s what their father’s plan had been all along? Why he never seemed to bat an eye at their closeness and yet kept moving heaven and earth to separate Diego from Klaus and Allison from Luther. He had planned that all along? But that still made no sense. 

“It was always the plan to birth more special kids, so that the Umbrella Academy may continue,” he told them. “Of course, I was disappointed that only two out of the seven of you turned out to be omegas, and even more so when Number Four continued to pollute his body and therefore became inadequate to bear children.”

Both of them just stood there, every muscle in their body frozen in place. 

He wasn’t sure why their father was telling them all this. To gloat? Most likely. 

“I saw an opportunity when the three of you grew close. So I simply let nature take its course” their father waved his hand. “At least partially, seeing as Number Seven was given a fertility injection a week before her heat, to ensure maximum success in bearing offspring.” 

Out of all the things their father had said, that is what truly angered him the most, setting his emotions on fire. Everything was their fault. They were the ones that slept with Vanya, falling into their father’s trap without realizing it.

“Was she even made aware of what the injection was for?” Five asked, his voice soft, the calm before the storm. 

His father didn’t deem giving him an answer, but he didn’t need to, he knew. 

Leaning forward on his chair, their Father went back to his work as if they weren’t even there.

“I have allowed the three of you more freedom, all for the sake of the mission. But now that Number Seven is pregnant you will all be separated, and when the child is born it will become the property of the academy.” 

His entire body was shaking with pent up anger. Every fibre in his body told him to punch their father’s smug face.

“Is that understood?” 

He wanted to rage at him, maybe even kill him, but that would only make matters worse, especially with what he had in mind. 

“yes sir,” he hissed, his voice icy, while Ben remained eerily silent. 

Exiting the office, banging the door closed on the way out, Five felt the overwhelming urge to break something, anything. 

“That asshole!” Five growled. “I can’t believe he-“

Noticing that Ben wasn’t beside him, Five frowned and turned to look at Ben, who was leaning against the wall, chest heaving. 

“Ben?” 

“I’m going to kill him Five, I swear I’ll do it I-” the bottom of Ben’s lip trembled, his eyes were blown wide and his hands balled up into fists as he struggled to control The Horror.

While the alpha side wanted to just let their mate do it, to let him lose control and kill the asshole that threatened their omega, and unborn child, he knew Ben would hate himself over it later. No matter how much of a monster and monumental asshole their Father was, Ben had a kind and soft soul, he could never kill anyone like that, he still felt sorry about killing men that had their guns aimed at him and ready to pull the trigger. There was also the fact the police would know it was him. They had seen what his powers were capable of and what his victims ended up looking after The Horror was through with them. Even if they hid the body, they could still find out. He doubted the court would hesitate on blaming superpowered teens that could all have killed him in a blink of an eye.

Five placed his hands on either side of his face, his fingers sprawled out. Pressing their foreheads together, he stared directly into Ben’s eyes. 

“Listen to me Ben, we can’t kill him, do you understand?” He asked, stressing his words.

Ben’s eyes blazed, appearing nothing like his usual, soft, chocolate ones. For the first time, the alpha inside him shrunk down a bit. 

“Are you suggesting we do nothing?!” The way he asked that with a snap in his voice and with his teeth grit together, it was like he was an entirely different person. Like the dorky, soft and shy man that was his mate had been swallowed whole by a vengeful and angry entity. 

So strong was Ben’s anger, radiating out of him at full force, that Five nearly took a step back from fear. At any second now he could lose control of his power, and he was right in front of the line of fire. A wise person would have stepped back, or maybe sidestepped to give himself a chance to jump back if he lost control. But maybe he was a fucking idiot. Because he stepped closer.

“I’m not suggesting that at all, I’m just as angry-”

“Are you?!” 

Five couldn’t stop himself from jerking a little on the spot. The alpha inside him continued to shrink down before the furious alpha before him, submitting to him, but Five would have none of that.

His hands tightened around his neck.

“Listen to me, Ben!” He tried to put as much power behind his voice, glad that it made Ben’s frown soften if only just a little. The alpha within him responding to him. “No matter how much we want to, or how much he deserves it, we can’t kill him. Not just because we would get caught, but because it would put Vanya in danger, do you understand?” 

Almost as if it was a keyword, Ben’s eyes widened and his brows softened as soon as he said that as rationality clicked back into gear when he mentioned Vanya could be in danger.

“You’re right, I-I don’t know what came over me I-” he closed his eyes tightly and reverted his eyes in shame.

“It’s ok,” he reassured him, brushing his nose against his. Ben sunk into his touch. 

“It’s just that my power has been feeling... odd lately like I don’t have a grasp around it.” 

Fear gripped him as the memory of Ben getting his leg broken by his own power came back to him. 

“Like before?” 

Thankfully, Ben shook his head. 

“No, this feels different,” he gulped. “I don’t know how to describe it.” 

Five opened his mouth to enquire further, but then Ben shook his head and schooled his expression into a determined one. 

“But that can wait. We have more important things to worry about now. What are we going to do about Vanya?” He asked, sounding exhausted.

“I have a plan.”

“Mind telling me what that is?”

“I’ll let you know once we’re all together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> since I am incapable of doing a one-shot, this will be a multi-chapter story, but I do hope everyone enjoyed that first chapter.


End file.
